Love In The Dark
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: She's a total sweetheart and without a doubt one of the most kindest, happiest and curious girls you'd ever meet. The things about her is she unknowingly writes true tales from another world (Shadow world) but even though she writes dark things she always sees the light; She is the light. On Her and Clary's 18th they're thrown into a world she only thought of as fiction.
1. Chapter 1

She looks at home here; She's in his bed, sitting up with the blankets kicked off her and she's wearing his favorite Star Wars T-shirt. Her long white blonde hair is tied up into messy bun and she has no make up on a she bites mindlessly at her lip as she seems only to be focused on what she writes. Her soft and curious blue eyes flicked over the page as she writes, writing anything that comes to mind. Stories of Demons waging wars against the Angels-Human Hybrids that protect the mundane world from them. Tales of Warlocks, werewolves, vampires and creatures beyond her belief fill the pages. The Cups power is the ultimate prize, in a war fought by two mighty sides. She thinks everything she writes is pure fiction, drawn from her imagination but she is wrong.

Everything she has ever written happened, all of them stories that were whispered in her ears when she was a child laid down to rest at night, not that she remembers those times as they were mostly stolen from her mind but there are things never whispered in her ears, to dark for a child to hear yet she remembers those stories never told. It's all history, stained into her mind, written on paper with pen.

She often has trouble determining fantasy from reality, she just doesn't know how intertwined those two things are going to get. Even while writing dark things she always sees the light; She is the light.

After a while she pauses as she ends the paragraph when her eyes catch sight of the little doodles she draw on margin and side of her writing. She furrows her brow because they're all the same symbol. She has a curious look in her eyes as starts flipping through the pages, getting increasingly confused with every page, those symbols littering every space where a word is not. She snaps the book shut, breathing slightly heavy and she has an almost fearful curiosity in her eyes because how the hell did she never notice it before?

She shakes her head, shaking it off and chalking it up to boredom. She lets herself think that she saw it somewhere and connected with the symbol for some strange reason but in the back of her mind she knows that symbol holds a much more heavier meaning then she's trying to make herself believe.

She frowns slightly before looking over to Simon's sleeping form next to her, seeking and finding comfort in his presence. A smile spreads on her lips at the sight of him. She crashed here last night with him after hanging out hours on end watching movies with him and her twin sister. Clary had ended up going home last night because she wanted to get enough sleep for her interview in the morning while all she wanted to do was stay with him. He's her best friend in world and they've been there for every important moment in each others lives. Hell, He was even her first kiss and she his, they were eight years old and when they pulled back with red rosy cheeks, bursting into laughter before continuing with their game, like nothing changed. It screamed innocence and it was in every way it could be.

People always ask them to this day if they're dating and they do what they always for, they don't confirm it. They don't deny it but they act like the answer is obvious. They're best friends and they wouldn't change it for anything in the world but maybe they want to.

She tilts her head, looking fondly at Simon who awkwardly wrapped up in the blankets beside her, sound asleep. Her lips twitch up in amusement and she bits at her lip to stifle her laugh too not wake him because Simon looks absolutely ridiculous as he sleeps, he always has and she's sure he always will. One of his legs are hanging off the side of his bed, his torso is twisted weirdly and his arms are flung out, one above him and one by his side while his head lolls back on the pillow with his mouth open. Emma can't help the small chuckle that falls from her lips at the sight of him. The small sound is apparently enough to gouge him from his sleep a little bit.

His mouth falls shut as he moves onto his back more comfortably before his eyes squeeze tighter shut and nose scrunches up as his mouth open in a long drawn out yawn.

The girl shakes her head before looking back to her diary to add something, ignoring the symbols, as his hands coming up to rub at his eyes before one arm instinctively reaches out to his side to the nightstand, it takes him a few half heart attempts before his hand finally finds his glasses. He slides his glasses on with a little struggle as he's still half asleep before blinking a few times letting his vision adjust to the light and clear image. After a moment he shifts to lay on his side facing her because he knows he isn't alone in this bed that he's only half certain is his.

He looks over to her with a sleepy smile making its home on his face as he watches her, fondly. She's sitting up in his bed, wearing his favorite Star wars T-shirt, her hair is thrown up into a messy bun, she really looks like she's at home here and he loves that. He notices a slight crease in her brow, he realizes she's uneasy about something but when she writes many emotions usually play on her features so he just assumes it's that because honestly she's one of the sweetest girls you'd meet. She's consisting making sure everyone is okay, always smiling and talking to everyone and anyone. Always seeing the best in every situation never really seeing the bad, never letting the bad get to her.

Suddenly she pauses in the middle of whatever she was writing as a confused but adorable pout appears on her lips, seemingly forgetting what she was writing and he can't help the small laugh that falls from his lips at that expression. He doesn't notice the uneasy, concerned, almost scared look in her eyes as she had caught herself sketching those symbols as she writes, the words she had written were much darker then she wanted or realized.

She decides that's enough for today as hears his soft laughter. She sets her the pen and book down next to her before looking down at him with a cheeky smile and arched eyebrow. "Morning." She greets her now awake best friend and he smiles sleepily, happy she's still here and that smile makes her heart flutter.

"Morning...Happy Birthday, Emmy." He slurs out and she can't help but to laugh at how that sounds. His eyes light up at that as well. She shakes her head before meeting his eyes again.

"Come on, Si, wakey wakey. We're meant to meet Clary in less than an hour." She tells him with a smile and suddenly Simon feels much more awake as he moves to sit up.

"Really? Can we just sleep?" He whines because he stayed up way too late last night watching movies with her as reaches his arms out without really thinking about it as the loop around her, his hands meeting on her side furthest from him. Rather than making it awkward like most people would, she relaxes into his grip. She's a people person, she draws comfort from other peoples comfort and happiness.

"Nope, It's mine and hers birthday so you have no choice, hun." She speaks in a light soft tone, sweet smile on her face and he huffs out a laugh.

"Guess not." He agrees with a sigh acting reluctant but they both know he's not.

"Come on, I'll go get ready but I'll be back in half an hour so you can drive me." She tells him as pulls out of his grip almost bouncing with excitement to see her sister after the interview She heads back to her house to get ready with a spring in her step.

An hour later she's forgotten about the whole symbol thing and she's with her best friend again, at their all time favorite coffee shop waiting for Clary to come back from her big interview. Her interview is a sort of a make it or break it thing..well for a normal person it'd be but knowing Clary she wouldn't let getting rejected from one school stop her from chasing her dreams. Also, honestly, Clary has been amazing at drawing since the first time she picked up a pencil so it's amazing her sister is chasing her dreams and turning them into reality, that's something she has always admired about her sister. Yet Emma can't help but be worried because she's just realizing how much it means but she can clearly see how worried Simon is though about it as fingers tap against the cool table top without any real rhythm so she's not about to make it worse, she's going to make it better.

"Simon..." She starts gently, looking at him softly but his mind is racing right now and her speaking prompted his mouth to voice his anxious thoughts.

"Do you think Clary got in? Like she's amazing but what if they don't see it? Oh god, what if she doesn't g-" He looks up to her, eyes widening at his own panicked thoughts that are the same as Emma's but focusing on the hope.

"Simon..." She starts again, in a lower and softer voice than before in an effort to calm his nerves but also finding that it's kind of sweet he's that concerned. He shakes his head still fidgeting as he leans forward, forearms resting on the table and now bouncing his leg under the table rather then tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yeah? Yeah! I mean yeah obviously she going to get in. I mean why wouldn't she? Unless-" He rushes out, about to spiral.

"Simon!" She speaks louder, cutting him off instantly with a laugh because she kind of finds it endearing. He shuts his mouth, eyes snapping up to met hers with a sheepish look playing on his features that makes her smile softly. "Clary is an amazing artist, She's chasing her dreams and I'm sure it'll be fine." Her voice is so soft as amusement laced her words that she sounds so sure of and that's mostly because she is sure of everything she said. His lips quirk up at her reassurance because they both know Clary is persistent and on the off chance she doesn't get in she wouldn't let that hold her back. She would continue to follow her dreams no matter the setbacks its kind of admirable. Now that she thinks about it, she's not to worried.

"Em.." He starts looking at the green eyed girl with a grin on his face and she raises an eyebrow playfully for an answer. He leans forward. "You're amazing." He chuckles because she always knows what to say and what he needs to hear. She's a good friend, his best friend and he's been in love with he since the third grade. Her face lights up and she grins.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Si." She laughs softly as she lifts a shoulder, he shakes his head at her wearing a playful smile on his face about to make a remark when he pauses. He catches sight of this beautiful redhead over her shoulder and words that fall from his mouth change at the last moment.

"Speaking about Clary..." He speaks, grinning as he nods motioning over Emma's shoulder as he catches sight of the redhead only to frown as he see the look on the girls face. The blonde is quick to look over her shoulder to eyes flickering around to her disappointed looking sister slumping over to them. The blonde girl deflates with a sigh and forcing the whine in her throat to not escape at the realization that Clary didn't get in because even though she doesn't think one small set back while stop her she knows it will hurt her sister but before she can get up or speak up Simon is on his feet with his hands out in front of the redhead in a defusing manner.

"Give me the professors name and I will end them..." He promises, hating whoever made the redhead so disappointed but before he can continue Clary and Emma look up to him at the words that just fell from his lips. Simon moves his hands up, now into mock surrender. "..With a scathing letter to the dean." He retreats to sit back on his seat as Clary starts to take the seat next to her sister, dropping a letter on the table.

"Don't bother." Clary huffs out as she sits down and the blue eyed girl is quick to loop her arms around Clary's shoulders and pulling her close, forcing them into a sort of side hug that isn't too uncomfortable. Simon looks at the sisters, side by side they look exactly alike, the only difference is Clary has red locks and green eyes while Emma has this long blonde hair, almost a white shade of it and these bright blue eyes that contrast with it so beautifully. He shakes his head before picking up the letter on the table.

Furrowing her brow, Emma looks up at her sister only just registering the tone her sister and narrows her eyes in suspicion and when Clary sees the look on her sister face she grins, knowing the gig is up but she quickly looks back over to Simon at the sound of her friend gasping. He's wide eyed and his mouth falls open as he realizes that the redhead did indeed get into the art school of her dreams. The two can't help but start to laugh at the expression playing on his feature as he looks over to the twins.

"What..? Sad face." Simon speaks up in an amused shocked tone that has Emma laughing, looking over to Simon whose grinning and then back to Clary's who is also now laughing.

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just lied to us but I knew you'd get in." The blonde chuckles while her sister just grins at her, eyes lighting up, looking purely happy but knowing she couldn't lie to her sister as it's like impossible for anyone to do. She bumps her shoulder against the auburn haired girl.

"Oh, like you believed me for a moment." Clary huffs, all in good humor.

"Well played." Simon chuckles while a grin on his face, extending his hand in a fist and Clary bumps it with hers in celebration of her getting in.

"Thank you." She beams at them before she looks between her sister whose eyes eye bright who reaches up brushing a Blonde from her face then over to Simon. "You know it's weird, they kind of liked my assigned work, but they flipped out over the drawings for our graphic novel." She tells as she leans forward, forearms resting on the table while wearing thankful and prideful look on her face.

"You're welcome." He beams while Emma tilts her head looking down at the drawings "And you said the idea was stupid." Simon teases not at all meaning it because he knows how much she helped but also looking for her reaction.

"What? No! I would never say that." She argues, eyes wide at the accusation but that just makes Simon laugh harder and that's when she realizes he's messing with her. Clary lets out a little laugh and claps her sister on the shoulder. She clicks her tongue at him, Simon pokes out his in revenge and Emberlee being Emberlee pokes her tongue out in retaliation before throwing a wink at him.

Simon knows her well, she can be childish, but she has a heart of gold. She would never say a word to hurt anyone, she's always there and she can never let anyone go to sleep upset. She's always laughing or smiling, she's an amazing person to be around. You only need to talk to her for a few seconds before your grinning like a fool, just like she is.

Clary simply looks at the duo with amusement dancing in her eyes as she breaths a laugh at their games. Clary bumps her shoulders with hers sister's getting attention from her. The red head grins at her sister. "This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday we've had."

"Which is why we are celebrating tonight." Emma beams, looking ecstatic because it's her birthday and she doesn't party to often because her and Clary are almost attached to the hip at all times so it can make things a little difficult at times but they wouldn't change it. She's also a social butterfly so parties are really her element because she gets to meet so many new people. But Emberlee knows tonight will be amazing, it always is when they go out together but she feels like tonight will be more than that. Every story starts somewhere and Emma thinks tonight is where her story will begin. Simon looks over at Emma with fondness, they've been friends forever and she's amazing. Simon nods slowly before speaking up.

"Yes, with Maureen, after our show." Simon confirms as the waitress sits a coffee in front of the red head and Simon before darting of. Emma grabs her drink up, bringing it to her lips as while her redheaded sister raises an eyebrow at their friend.

"Absolutely...So what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary pries and that makes Emma pauses, feeling her heart clench at the thought of Simon being with another girl. It hurts because she's may or may not been totally in love with the adorkable mess he is... only she totally is but she should have known this would of happened she just wishes she could work up the courage to actually tell him how she feels but she doesn't want to lose him. She lets out a sharp breath and shakes her head slightly as she takes a sip of her drink not wanting to hear his response because she thinks it might break her heart. Simon pauses at the question, coffee half way lifted to his mouth looking with a sheepish grin between his two best friends because he has no idea, he's kind of oblivious to the fact people can find him attractive or might even be in love with him, but aren't most people oblivious to that?

"What deal? No deal. We sing together." He speaks sort of confused at the question Clary asked him.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?"

"What? No. No." He stammers out, totally caught off guard by that because no he did not know that, why would Clary even think that. He frowns, looking over to the blue eyed twin who is looking away from him, with an almost hurt look on her face. Seeing that look on her face hurts him because he hates that she's feeling hurt but suddenly she looks back looking fine but it's a guarded look, he doesn't know why she's feeling like she needs guards up right now though it tugs at his heart to see that. Clary draws attention back to herself, looking at him with a sweetly bemused look on her pale features.

"Simon, how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you? She asks sitting her piece of biscuit down on a bit of her sketchbook paper.

"I guarantee you, I'm not the only smart, perceptive person to make that mistake." He speaks in almost distant tone as his eyes tracing over to the blonde twin who he's been crushing on since third grade, his eyes linger for a moment then back to the red headed twin. He tilts his head as he notices her looking down at her drink with a frown.

"That's a latte." He snarks with a little chuckle and Emma relaxes at the new direction the conversation as she looks of to her auburn haired sister who is wearing a very confused expression on her face. Clary's eyes flick up to the male sitting across from her.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." Clary pouts, clueless and a bit confused because she was certain she had one. Emma tilts her head, purses her lips slightly before giving her sister a thoughtful look while leaning forward.

"Oh, You know you could of ate it really fast and didn't even notice you did." The blue eyed girl suggests earnestly, trying to explain it and before Clary can say something in response Simon chimes in.

"Happens to me all the time. When I'm happy... when I'm sad." Simon continues, nodding in agreement looking directly at the blue eyed twin. Clary raises her eyebrows, letting out a huff of amusement at the duo while a smile dances upon her light pink painted lips. The duo break eye contact and look over to the redhead. Simon tilts his head looking at Clary, grinning.

"But I will replace your mythical biscotti with an actual one." Simon offers grabbing his and passing it to Clary who takes it looking thankful.

"Thank you." Clary chuckles.

"You know what? Here's to you." He raises his glass and both girls do the same clinking their cups together.

"L'chaim." They all say in unison but the blonde girl pauses when in the corner of her version she notices a drawing of a biscotti in Clary's sketch book and moment later Clary notices looking a little shocked. The sisters meet each others eyes with the same questioning gaze, the curiosity and confusion is evident on Emma's face but they both shrug it off after a moment, but not forgetting about it as they go back to talking to their friend.

After lunch with Simon and the news of Clary getting into Brooklyn's art academy the twin girls wind up head to their mothers antique store, under their apartment. The girls walk into the store only and not surprisingly to see Dot leaning on the counter reading tarot cards. "Hey Dot." The redhead grins and Dot huffs out a laugh when she looks up and Emma smiles brightly at her as the two sisters walk over.

"Hey girls." Dot greets them, smile playing on her lips as she looks back down to the cards before her. Clary leans over looking at them, almost trying to read them herself but in reality Clary has no clue what any of them means while Emma can't help but to play along with their mothers assistant as her eyes search the cards.

"So how's your future lookin'?" She ponders in a teasing tone while she watches Dot hum as she flips of a card of a golden chalice of sorts but flips it straight back down without hesitation.

"Not as good as yours. Hmmm. The tarot cards tell me you got into the advanced program." Dot grins looking up to the red head as the twins share an amused look at that before the redhead looks back to the older women with a dubious look on her face yet amusement dance in both of the girl's eyes.

"And by "the tarot cards," you mean, "Simon's Twitter account?" Clary asks with a tilt of her head and a raise of an eyebrow while the blue eyed girl cannot suppress the small huff of amusement that falls from her lips at the thought of it.

"Okay, I follow him. Mmm. Turns out, predicting the future with tarot cards is very complicated. But, I do see a birthday present in your girls's future."Dot admits defeatedly before finishing with a eager smile that has both twins beaming and the mention of them getting a present.

"Dot!" Clary gasps before looking to Emma with an excited look and Emma beams because she absolutely loves present and Dot always knows exactly what to get them. Dot looks at them playfully before she turns to her side, bending over at the waist as she pulls two bags out from behind the counter and setting them on the counter. Clary is practically bouncing with excitement as Emberlee is aswell before she grabs her bag _._ Her blue eyes and pale face lights up as she pulls the item from the bag seeing it's this amazing shirt. It's cute, not too sexy and not too much, it's perfect for her. She loves it and now she knows what she will be wearing tonight. She grins, holding the item close as she hears her sister comment.

"Wow." Clary breaths out in amazement loving the lacey shirt she was given and Emma makes a noise in agreement, looking to the older women.

"Oh my goddess, You are really Amazing, Dot." Emma thanks the women earnestly while wearing a huge grin upon her lips as her eyes shine. Dot smiles and tilts her head at the bright young adult.

"Yeah, you might want to keep that on the DL, 'cause your mom's my boss and I don't want her to flip out." Dot suggests in a teasing tone because the clothes are a little revealing and expensive.

"Yeah, but that's how we know it's cool." Emma Fray speaks in such a duh tone like it is the most obvious thing in the world, earning a few laughs from the other two females yet Clary shakes her head looking at the woman thoughtfully while wearing a huge grin upon her pale face.

"You know, you're way better at gift-giving than magically predicting the future." Clary advises Dot thoughtfully as she lets amusement dipping into her voice. Dot tilts her head and shrugs slightly.

"Nothing magical about it. I just buy the things I wanna wear. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. " Clary hugs Dot but Emma frowns slightly, suddenly realizing something is a little off with the way Dot is acting but she doesn't know what.

"I love you, Clary." Dot says into the hug okay this is weird for Dot, something is definitely wrong but Dot looks more concerned and grim while Emma watches her sister pull back from the hug. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she slips the clothing item in her hand back into the bag as she pushes her worries back, letting a smile reappear on her face.

"I love you, too." Clary admits as she pulls back from the older woman and that causes the blonde to look over, resulting with her locking eyes with the older women. Dot looks at the girl with an odd smile and a look in her eyes that has her a look Emma can not decipher, it likes like she's feeling threatened but she doesn't what is exactly the threat is. She knows only the air in the room is really uncomfortable and she wants her and her sister out of here.

"I love you too, Emberlee." It oddly sounds like a goodbye, it just the way Dot's speaking to them makes it sound like she knows something important that they do not. She uses Emma's full name which just...does something to her, it just sits wrong since almost no one calls her that. The look on Emma's face softens into one of concern as she takes a step forward. Dot's always been like an older sister to them and an amazing friend. They could always trust her but right now Emma can tell that Dot is hiding something from them and that just sits wrong with her. She wants to ask a million question but for now she will settle with one.

"I love you too... but are you okay?" She asks cautiously, knowing something is off and Dot presses her lips together knowing Emberlee has always been a curious and observant girl. Emma doesn't know what she's feeling but probably caution for Dot and protectiveness for Clary. She steps forward looking Dot over before she moves her hand that's by her side and interlaces her fingers with Clary as her posture straightens, feeling threatened. The redhead looks over to her at the sudden movement, wearing a slight frown upon her pink lips and confusion in her eyes. Clary can see the unsure look in her sisters eyes, the tense demeanor of her and Clary just knows they are both thinking the same thing about their mothers assistant, that something is very wrong.

The redhead stiffens a little, furrowing her brow as her eyes drag back to Dot who laughs nervously at the question. "Yeah..Yeah, happy birthday. Go up and see your mom." She laughs nervously and Emma, not being needed to be told twice, shares a brief look with her sister before, pulling her away, something Clary does not fight.

"Is she okay? Clary whispers as they walk of and Emma sighs.

"I really hope so.." She admits in a whisper, looking to her twin.

"But?"

"I have a bad feeling about tonight, Clary." She can't help but to admit and Clary feels really uneasy all of a sudden because her sister always look on the bright side so if she isn't, she has a good reason for it.

* * *

A moment later the girls are walking into their home, carrying their bags in their hands that are not intertwined with each other, something that makes them both calm, feeling slightly safer together. "Hey Mom!" The red head sister calls as they twins see their mother across the apartment. Their mother looks at the sound of her daughter and beams as she sets the laundry basket in her hands on the coffee table as she darts over while Emma finally lets go of her sister's hand.

"You did it! Yay!" The mother cheers coming over and encasing Clary in a hug that has Clary grinning while Emma moves swiftly grabbing Clary's bags with hers already and moving them to sit but the edge of the coffee table. She pauses looking to her mother with a funny look on her face as she thinks of something.

"You also follow Simon on twitter?" The blonde asks small smile play on her lips and not even trying to hide the obvious amusement playing in her voice and eyes as she lets herself fall onto couch, sinking into it. The mother looks over her shoulder to her older daughter.

"He only has 92 followers. He needs the re-tweets." Her mothers admits in a playfully sad manner as she pulls back from hugging her redheaded daughter. She looks over to the girl resting on the couch, who is shaking her head in amusement at her mother. Jocelyn smiles at the happy look on her daughters face for a moment before turning back to the daughter who just got into the art school. "Congratulations." Jocelyn speaks, very proud of her daughter following her dreams.

"Thank you. Hash tag, stalker mom." Clary laughs, silly and amused look in her eyes as Jocelyn pulls away from her older daughter turning back to the coffee table picking up two boxes with bows on them. Emma has a curious look on her face as her mother moves to sit next to her on the couch and motions for the redhead to as well. Clary moves, taking a seat on the couch sharing an excited look with her sister as their mother hands them each a box, both excited to be given another gift.

The blonde takes the small box in hand and very carefully opens it only to furrow her brow as she see what's sitting inside of it. It's a silver, slender sort of object that is about the size of a pen yet she has no idea what it is. Ever so carefully she picks up the object gently for she was slightly afraid of it breaking in her hands until she realized it was solid. She rests the box it was in back onto her knees as she looks it over in her hands, examining it with curiosity obvious in her eyes.

Jocelyn can not help but to smile softly when she sees the curious look on her twins faces."Happy Birthday Girls. It's called a stele." She speaks up as explanation but the explanation doesn't answer any of the questions in the girls's minds.

"Uh, What's a stele?" Emma asks with a slight chuckle, not knowing what this thing in her hands is but liking it because it is quite beautiful in an antique sort of way but as soon as the words leave her mouth she pauses. The word sounds familiar to her as as she looks at it it even looks very familiar but she can't place it.

"Is it like a paper weight?" Clary asks dumbly and Jocelyn chuckles, shaking her head at her daughters confusion.

"No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you to two have them. They're family heirlooms." Jocelyn tells her daughters and the twins share a look of confusion at the information. Jocelyn notices straight away by the look on Emma's face the girl knows something but doesn't know what exactly.

"Wait, We Fray's have heirlooms?" Emma asks taken back because she didn't know that and they had no family apart from the three of them so it never even occurred to her that they could. Clary seems equally surprised at this revelation.

"A few." Their mother admits looking between the two girls. The blonde looks her stele over and pauses feeling like her blood froze in her veins as she recognizes a symbol that is carved onto it. It's the same one that was drawn on every page of her book. She furrows her brow, feeling so confused so she decides to speak up, making it sound a little casual.

"You know, it's weird. I doodled something that looked like this this morning. I must have seen this around the house somewhere." Emma admits her voice sounding a little strange, holding it out to show her older twin who leans forward, brows knit together as she brushes some of her red hair out of her face.

"You did? Must be because I drew it as well." Clary shrugs, not too bothered by it but Emma looks uncomfortable and suddenly their mother look extremely concern for them, looking to both daughters quickly.

Jocelyn desperately knows she needs to tell her children the truth because the protections are fading putting them in even more danger then ever. Emma was starting to notice out of place things, she had started writing the stories, the stories of their history, she had started questioning her mothers past more lately which was always met by excuses and lies but Emma knew something was off. Emma was always smart girl, not many people realize that since she's this bright bubbly blonde who was a cheerleader in high school, they all assume she's just a dumb blonde who doesn't know anything but that's not even close to the truth. She has always been a observant and curious creature but now it's finally time to tell them both the truth.

"Honey, I need to..." Their mother starts looking worried but they are cut off as her phone chimes. The blonde doesn't hesitate as she reaches into her jacket pocket and pulling it out. She reads over the message seeing it is from Simon and typing put a quick reply before looking at both her mother's and sister's expected gazes.

"Simon. He's on his way over." She tells her sister as she pushes herself up from the couch and Clary's quick to follow suite, reaching to grab their bags but their mother looks uneasy.

"But we need to talk." Their mother insists and Clary sighs as she passes her sister her bag, setting it on the table in front of her.

"We can't right now. We gotta change. We're going to see Champagne Enema tonight." Clary tells their mother who is taken back in confusion, not knowing if she heard that correct.

"What?" Jocelyn asks, baffled and Clary shakes her head.

"Yeah, I know. It's the new band name. But Simon and Maureen are taking us out after." Clary darts off and Emma puts the stele back in the box as and holds onto it her hand as she meets her mothers eyes.

"We really need to talk." Jocelyn pleads and Emma slumps, just wanting to get ready to go out.

"What about? Can you be quick?" Emma asks trying to be polite but really needing to start getting ready as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"Your eighteen now and your life is about to change." Her mother speaks softly and thinking she knows where this is going Emma cuts her mother off with a sigh.

"We've already had the talk mom. It's sweet you're worried but can we talk about all this tomorrow over breakfast?" The bright blonde teen suggests and her mother looks reluctant at that but then the duo both hear the red head sister call for Emberlee from their shared bedroom.

"Fine." Her mother caves as Emberlee starts to head off, grabbing the bag from the table and heads to the bedroom she shares with her twin.

* * *

Once she finishes getting ready she sets her hairbrush down on a piece of Clary sketching paper before she turns to the redhead, complimenting how her sister looks as she shrugs on her own jacket that goes perfect with the outfit. For a reason she's not sure and in the moment she slips the stele into her jacket pocket and her notebook in the large inner pocket of her jacket. The only reason the jacket has the inner pocket is because it was Simon's and Emma thought it was unfair that some guys jackets had large inner pockets and she wanted one too so she can bring her notebook. Simon ended up letting her keep the jacket.

Before she heads out to the kitchen she pauses throwing one more glance to the mirror noticing the end, untied portion, of her braid is a little tangled. She goes to grab her brush to find it no where in sight. She frowns, not noticing the new writing etched onto Clary's sketching paper as she asks her sister if she has another brush.

After she's done she heads out to the kitchen. She completely lights up when she sees Luke, her mothers best friend, who Emma is very close with and totally thinks he should be dating her mother because it's so obvious with how much he cares and how he looks at her. Plus she's always been so close to Luke, sometimes she's closer to him than her mother. "Luke!" She beams eyes lighting up and smiling brightly causing the NYPD detective to look over to teen who is rushing over to them. She ends up coming to a stop when she reaches the counter standing next to her mother and across from Luke. She leans forward, resting her forearms on the table and he can't help but to smile at her because she a kind hearted girl who always see's the best in things and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes in and protect those she cares about but she can let curiosity rule her at times. She's so good...most of the time but he also knows she can be such a firey girl at other times, always throwing the things or details you don't think anything anyone will ever notice right in your face.

They may not be good traits for a soon to be shadow hunter or they may, it's how she'll use it that will determine how good of a shadowhunter she'll be. He thinks she could be an amazing one if she puts her mind to it and doesn't let herself drift off all the time.

"Happy Birthday, Emberlee." He says as he reaches into his jacket pocket pulling out a rectangle box, her head tilts and eyes widen in curiosity as he hands it to her. She has a small smile playing on her lips as opens it she can't help the squeal from her lips, at the jade necklace inside of it. Her face lights up and there's no doubt her smile could like up the darkest of cities.

She sets the box down as she darts over, pouncing on the man and wrapping her arms around his middle with her head against his chest. Jocelyn looks at the scene with fondness as Luke laughs at the blonde teen girl clinging to him. After a long moment she pulls back and is almost bouncing with excitement. "Oh my god! Thank you! You didn't need to!" She grins pulling back from his and he just shakes his head, chuckling.

"Yes, I did." He speaks with more seriousness in his voice because she has no idea what the necklace really is or what the meaning behind it is but she doesn't seem to notice and she looks over grabbing the box and handing it to him, expectantly.

"Can you put it on? Please!" She asks eagerly and he looks over to Jocelyn who is watching slightly amused before he nods. The girl spins around as he grabs the necklace from the box. Her hands reach up to her hair to hold her out of the way as he clips it onto her neck, the green gem hanging against her chest. She looks to her mother as he puts it on. "Where did you get it? I swear to god Mom If you don't marry Luke I will." She chuckles and Luke almost falters at that but he's thankful that he's just finished putting it on her as the other Fray daughter comes over stopping the progressing of that conversation.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing?" Clary smiles as she comes over and Emma realizes he's finished, when his hands drop from her lets her hair back down and spins to face Clary while Luke picks up a cart of spray paints, setting them in the table.

"Happy Birthday, Clary." He tells the younger twin who beams because getting Clary art stuff is the same as basically giving Emma anything.

"Awesome!" Clary beams and Emma swiftly moves over to stand by her sister, still feeling excited.

"If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you." He warns the red head with no real heat behind it but Clary shrugs, clearly not worried as the brunette's hand touches the gem hanging from her neck causing the detective to look at her. The necklace she bares, now hanging from her neck, resting on her chest was one he got almost two decades ago and is so much more powerful than she'll ever realize because he hopes she'll never be put in a position where she'll have to realize it but either way it will help her for what's to come. He shakes his head, looking over to the other twin catching sight off something.

"Did your mom talk to you about those? The heirlooms." He asks pointing to Clary's stele hanging out of her pocket and Emma is the one to nod in confirmation.

"Yeah, they're really pretty." She speaks up with a smile on her lips and Clary hums in agreement as she slips her stele back more securely into her pocket. Luke sighs looking between the girls hoping the shadow world won't change them too much but he already knows it will.

"Look girls, you're turning Eighteen.." He starts only to be cut off by the younger and red headed twin who groans at that.

"What is with you guys?" Clary demands, looking between every pointedly, stealing the words from the tip of her sisters tongue.

"Yeah, It's not like we're gong on some epic journey." Emma agrees, crossing her arms over her chest but no one has time to respond before Simon saunters into the apartment, coming up behind her.

"But you are! See, we are going to Lombardi's to celebrate your birthday after our gig." He speaks with excitement and she has to let out a laugh as she looks over to him which he responds with cheekily raising an eyebrow but their mother speaks up before either one can say another word.

"You should come back here after. The city's not that safe right now." Her mother suggests clearly worried right now and that throws Emma off a little. She looks to her mother.

"Okay, now you're acting strange? What do you mean?" Emma asks, furrowing her brow wondering why all of a suddenly people are being strange.

"It's just-" Her mother starts.

"Ah, thanks, Mom, but we're set." Clary speaks up, cutting Jocelyn off, frustrating Emma at the lack of answer.

"Yeah, we will take a rain check." Simon confirms and the group starts to leave but Simon pauses looking back at the man and woman still there. "Wait. Do I smell chicken cacciatore?" Simon asks, smile forming on his lips as that is his all time favorite dish of Jocelyn's. The blonde girl just tilts her head looking at him with a small smile.

"Simon, your gig." The blonde reminds him, letting amusement dip into her tone.

"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asks, surprised at this as he looks up.

"Yes, big gig. And by big, I mean not so." Simon laughs as Jocelyn moves over pulling her daughter into a hug but the hug gets too tight when the girls try to pull back after a moment.

"Losing circulation here" Clary chokes out as Simon and Luke look at each other doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture to each other.

"Breakfast, All three of us, tomorrow. Promise?" Jocelyn insists.

"Promise." Emma manages to chock out and finally after a pause their mother lets them go and the two girls can breath normally once again. Without hesitation the girls and Simon start to head off. Emma giggling as she hops onto Simon's back for a piggy back ride, he doesn't seem to mind at all as he and Clary just laugh as they leave to have what they thought would be the best 18th birthday ever but it wouldn't exactly go to plan as they have no idea what this night has held for them.

* * *

 **Hello so thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Been working on this one for a while now and this is a really long chapter! I would love to hear what you think about Emma and how she writes things! Honestly for real I love how I described it in the first two paragraphs, Did you? (Yes I know genetics don't work like they have with Clary and Emma but there are reasons here.)  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review! Please Let me know what you think! Also let me know about Pairings! (Simon and Emma? Mainly)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A group of four young adults sit up perched on the roof a van as they wait for it to be time for the gig they are so excited about. Above them the sky night is dark with the streets lit up by the street lights while music faintly from the distance. Two twin girls sit in the middle of the other two, both identical to one another apart from one's red hair and jungle green eyes to the others almost white blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The blonde rests, leaning back against her sisters shoulder as one her legs is hooked over Simon's, right in front of his guitar. A content sigh falls from her lips as she looks back up to the beautiful night sky, continuing to Stargaze, lost in her own little world to the sound of Simon playing random cords on his guitar.

After a few moments, when she's lost in her own thoughts and curiosities, she pulls her eyes from the sky, letting a sigh fall from her lips as she looks at her best friend. Apparently the other sister is having the same thoughts as her but Clary is the one to voice them. "You know, Our mom's been so over protectively lately." The redhead sighs, annoyed a little at that and stealing the words from the tip of Emberlee's tongue but honestly the words hold allot of truth to them but she doesn't think her mothers being over protective she thinks she's hiding something from them which annoys the hell out of Emma but maybe she's just imagining it but she doesn't think so because she's good at reading people.

Emma goes to agree with her sister but before she can speak up Maureen and Simon have take great humor in Clary's admission and have started to laugh, simply finding it amusing. Emma huffs at them, rolling her eyes but smiling despite herself as the green eyed girl bumps their shoulders together before turning her face to also look at Simon. The blonde looks at Simon, watching him laugh which is something she loves so she's grinning like a fool now, looking at him fondly.

He tries to stop laughing a few times and she kicks him gently with the leg hooked over one of his and then he makes himself calm down, only chuckling lightly now, motioning with his hands for them to be quite before looking at the two sisters. "So, do you remember in Aliens, when the alien queen was defending her eggs from Ripley?" He asks, chuckle in his voice.

"In this scenario, is my mom Ripley or the alien queen?" Emberlee asks, quirking a brow as she can hardly remember the film even though Simon has made her watch it at least a dozen times but she's never really concentrating too much on it as she gets distracted easy, in her own little world. Simon tilts his head looking at her for a moment.

"Both.." Simon replies hitching his eyebrows up looking at them both as if it's the most obvious thing in the world but the blue eyed girl furrow her brow in question but Clary is the one to voice their question.

"What?" Clary speaks up, furrowing her brow in the same cloud confusion her twin feels as Emma is looking at the boy with a bemused look playing on her features while an amused look dances in her eyes.

"A mother defending her young." He explains a little louder then needed and the blonde lets put a small huff of amusement because he's ridiculous. The red head tilts her head thinking over Simon's explanation.

"Defending me from what? I spend all day in an art studio and Emma spends all day writing. Our lives couldn't be more Mundane. " Clary argues his point because she can't think of why their mother would need to protect them in such an overbearing way yet Emma can understand slightly even though she doesn't agree with it.

"Besides, We really don't know much about when she was young." The blonde adds thinking there could be a method in the madness. There's a small frown on her lips because she's such a curious thing but her mother never gives her any answers which frustrates her to no end. She knows her mother is hiding something, she just doesn't know what but she will find out, she always finds out. She lets out a sigh shaking her head slightly, feeling her braided hair move against her neck as she does so.

Maureen looks over to the bubbly blonde as she pulls on the bracelet on her tanned wrist. "Oh, you should just do what I do and get all the dirt from your relatives." Maureen suggests flippantly, like that would be so easier as she leans toward them slightly but the sister don't even have to look at each other to know what the others thinking. Clary just scoffs and Emberlee just purses her lips slightly as she shakes her head knowing that they can't do that.

"Well, I would if I could, but she doesn't have any. And my... my dad died before I was born." Clary speaks up, shifting a little obviously feeling uncomfortable now at the mention of their father. Emma moves slightly so her shoulder is pressing against her sisters, in reassurance. The mention of their father always hurts but Clary was always able to accept the idea he was dead but that was something the blonde never quite believed. She always clutched to the idea of having a father, Luke is the closest thing she has to a dad and for that she is so thankful.

Maureen frowns at the to girls before arching an eyebrow, also noticing the small smile on Emma's lips as she thinks about Luke always being there for them. She considered him her dad most of the time but curiosity is sometimes a curse, there is something inside of her telling her that her real father is out there somewhere. "So, you have no one? No uncles, no aunts, no third cousins, twice removed?" She ask in almost disbelief, like it's an unbelievable concept since she, herself, comes from a huge family.

Emma looks over to the girl feeling Clary tense further next to her, now realizing this topic needed to be dropped because it'll be better for everyone.

"It's just us and our mother." Emma speaks up a little harsher than she meant to and that has Simon looking up and over knowing he needs to defuse the situation. He leans over his guitar his hand dropping down onto the leg Emma has kicked over his and lets his hand rest on it, knowing touch helps calm her. The pale blue eyed girl is quick to look over as her glasses wearing best friend speaks up.

"It's why the Lewis clan has added four chairs to every seder since pre-school." Simon speaks up, leaning over the guitar resting in his lap and hand resting right above the blonde knee. Emma has a thoughtful look on her face as she nods and hums in agreement to his words. "Mmm. One for Clary, one for Jocelyn, one for Emmy and one for Elijah." Simon speaks like it is so obvious to everyone in the world with a playful edge to it that has her grinning.

"Of course." Emma huffs, lips quirking in a sweet smile.

"Obviously." Simon quips

"Yes, obviously." Clary adds, shaking her head but Maureen still isn't quite believing them.

"You guys don't think that's a little bit suspicious? You not knowing anything about your family? Your mom could be hiding some deep, dark secret." Maureen speaks looking between the twins and that idea sounds ridiculous to the both of the Fray twins they almost laugh.

"Maureen, it's not possible." Emma chuckles as she looks at her, long blonde hair braid falling over her shoulder to her back because she knows her mother is keeping something from them but she doesn't think it'll be that bad.

"No, no, think about it." The girl insists and Emma admits she has a slight dislike for the girl cause they don't really click together.

"No, seriously. Our mother is incapable of concealing anything from us." Clary argues in a light, amused tone.

* * *

They get inside and they're all excited for this. Simon and Maureen are up front setting up for the gig as Emberlee sits cross legged on the couch, her dairy in her lap and pen in hand as she writes to pass the time. Clary is next to her, lounged against her and looking over her shoulder, reading what her younger sister writes. She bites her lip gently and furrows her brow as she writes whatever comes to mind, without really thinking about it.

" _He wanted to disrupt the natural order: Create new shadowhutners and control demons just to kill all downworlders. Something that would not only destroy the shadow world but could destroy the mundane world as well and she could not let him do such a thing. She stole the one thing he needed to make his horrific dreams of ruling worlds reality, she stole the mortal cup from him and she ran._

 _Unknown to many people she saved the world, she saved the world when it really needed saving. There was one thing she didn't know, or maybe she did know, she was just delaying the start of the biggest war the shadow world would ever know only for her children to fight on the front lines in against. She may have escape the hands of a twisted fate but now her children are swept up in its embrace. It's up to them to break free and take fate into their hands as they write how this story ends."_

Emma is pulled out of her thoughts when Clary nudges her, she looks up to meet her sisters jungle green eyes who motions that the band is about to start. She's quick to shut her book and slip it in the large inner pocket of her jacket, formally Simon's jacket. He had given it to her because she liked it and thought it was unfair that none of her jackets had pockets like that, he had just gave her the jacket and she beamed at him. She looks around her, more people are here now and the lights are dimmer. She looks to the front of the room as Simon holds the microphone close and introduces the band.

Emma smiles encouragingly, blue eyes bright, looking so happy and excited. It has him smiling putting his but foot forward in this performance for her as he starts singing. They keep eye connect as he sings 'Forever young', he's amazing and she's grinning like a fool, they both look so happy. Clary looks between the two, seeing the thousand meanings behind their moment and it's then she finally sees that they could be more than friends. The song ends everyone applauds and it's Emberlee that cheers louder than any of the others making Simon laugh as he looks at her, going a little red. Of course, she's thought about Simon and Emma together, she knows everyone thinks they're dating but Clary never really taken it seriously but now she sees there is something there, between them. She just hopes they figure it out soon because honestly now Clary can't picture them with any but each other.

* * *

They wrap up the show and the group gets back outside to finish loading up the van back up when Maureen looks to the girls thankful smile on her lips. "Thanks for being our roadies" She smiles kindly as the redhead is looking at her while Emma grins back at her before her eyes sort of drift over everyone in the group as her mind starts to wonder before settling on Simon when his voice rings out, capturing her attention as he continues for Maureen.

"Yeah, and thank you for being our artist in residence also being our cheer squad." Simon says, humor laced into his voice, referring to when Emma was always a cheerleader in high school and how she even made head cheerleader senior year which was for some reason a shock to allot of people. He pulls his shirt over his head standing at the back of the truck, where the doors are open as Emma just laughs sweetly at the end comment that was obviously directed straight at her while Clary shakes her head, amused smile playing on her lips before she speaks up.

"Of course. So, you went on stage tonight as Champagne Enema?" The redhead asks as Simon pulls a clean shirt over his head as the group laugh at how stupid the name of the band is.

"What were we thinking, right?" Maureen laughs because she seriously can't believe they actually went on stage as that but before she can get another word in edge wise Simon cuts in, grinning.

"But now... we're Rock Solid Panda." Simon speaks like its the most amazing thing in the world and as Emma looks to him, a huge grin on her face because she suggested that name earlier this week to him.

"Yeah, we are." Maureen grins, loving the name aswell. It's an upgrade from Champagne Enema and it sounds much cooler because Champagne Emena just sounded..Emma didn't like that name but she's thrilled with the new one and she's just beaming that he toke her suggestion.

"Rock Solid Panda, coming up." Emma tilts her head, imitating an MC with amusement dipping into her voice, a shimmy of her shoulders, bumping them against Clary because she can't help herself and Clary hums in agreement. Simon beams at the twins, especially loving Emma's little imitation and decides he likes the new band name much more then he thought, though the girl can make anything sound good to him. She has made very strange things sound very appealing to him before. All she has to do is smile to convince him to do anything.

Clary looks between the group before grinning. "I'm feeling inspired." She admits with a coy grin as she grabs a can of paint drawing everyone's attention to herself.

* * *

There's a slight chill in the air as she snuggles further into Simon's jacket while she takes in her surroundings outside of the club by the van as Clary paints. She's looking around, up to the stars (again refuses to think of them as planes) until flashes of red capture her attention. Her eyes over flick to the name of a club not to far away and the sign glows red. Pandemonium, it reads yet the lights keeping on flashing on faltering to just the word 'demon', it's kinda creepy and she can't tell if that's intentional or not, she furrows her brow as she takes note of that because she feels like it's important detail to remember in a strange way.

Her eyes stay on the sign, just not focusing on anything, lost in thought of the last club like this as lights reflect in her eyes.

Simon's lets out a little huff of amusement at the little grin on his best friends face as she's thinking about something, probably lost in thought about something crazy good or something like that. He looks at her, really looks at her. She has this adorable look on her face, a consist hope in her eyes even when she's not paying attention, her crazy naturally white blonde hair is in that lose side braid she's always wearing unless it's a bun and she's sleeping but she never has her hair down. She's also wearing his jacket, she's always wearing something that belonged/belongs to him but he loves it because it's like she's his in that way.

Right now he could tell her, he has the chance to right now but he doesn't tell her what he wants to. That he wants nothing but her, how he thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out, how she's just so pure hearted and how much she means to him by just being...her, he just stays quiet as he looks at her with a fondly with a smile on his own face. She just notices the feeling a presence next to her and she doesn't even have to look to see it's Simon. She just moves closer, and leans against him, pressing her side to his, taking comfort in being so close to him, he lets her do it until he suddenly remember something.

"Oh my god." Simon's voice suddenly rings out causing her to step back a little and turn to face him.

"What's going on?" She asks him, titling her head at him in curiosity.

"I got you a present." He tells he as he is quick to reach into his own jacket pocket. She looks curious at the admission, watching him as he pulls out a small box with a bow atop it. He holds it out in front of her to take and her lips quirk up as she does so, taking it from his hand gently. Her eyes dart down to it as she looks it over in her hand, her eyes flick up to meet his, smile on her lips.

"What is it?" She asks eagerly, eyes wide with excitement and he tilts his head at her.

"You know, you could try opening it, that might help." He suggests, chuckle in his voice as he forces himself to bite back any blonde jokes. She just pauses and gives him a dubious look.

"Oh har har, very funny." She drawls out, but fails to keep the smile off her face before shakes her head, opening it and he suddenly gets very nervous. Her face falls, as she sees what inside the box but it doesn't fall out of disappointment or sadness it's shock. Her mouth is slightly open and she can't believe it.

Simon shift as he lifts his arm, getting very nervous and scratching the back of his neck."Uh, I found it in a box of my old stuff and thought- Uh, sorry, Actually maybe it's-"

"Perfect." She cuts him off, ending his rambling and calming his nerves. His head snaps to look at her, meeting her eyes as she looks up to him, an amazed and dazed look on her face "It's perfect." She breaths out, looking so purely happy and her smile is a full blown toothy grin, she looks like an idiot. It's not her usually smile it something more and it makes him grin like an absolute fool but it's okay cause they both are. Before he can say or do anything he's suddenly encased, she pounces forward wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tight as she laughs softly. He hugs her back feeling so relieved and just happy.

In the box she's holding lies a small charm bracelet that Simon originally had given it to her on her tenth birthday but Emma lost it right after she had turned fourteen when Rebeca was looking after her, Simon and Clary for the night because all of their parents were out that night and having Rebeca with them was piece of mind. God, Emma must have cried for weeks because of how much it meant to her. He wonders how long it will take her to notice there's two extra charms and what they mean. He's sure she'll figure it out soon, she always figures it out.

"Thank you, Si." She whispers as he holds her and she feels so safe. His arms always feel like safety and home, in a way he is her home.

"You're welcome, Em." He whispers into her hair, holding her so tight, not wanting to ever let her go but after a moment she starts to pull back and he reluctantly lets her. She's grinning like a fool and so if he as she hands him the box back and asks him to please put it on her. He does and its just as he's finished the sound of Clary gasping pulls there attention away from each other.

She's quick to look over, hand dropping from Simon's grasp as Simon furrows his brow. "What's that tag?" He asks Clary and Emma steps over closer to her sister as she looks at the 'tag' only to gasp herself because it's the symbol from before, the one that keeps showing up. Her eyes are wide and she looks over to her sister who look equally as freaked.

"Weird, I didn't even mean to draw that." Clary frowns, shaking her head and Emma has a bad feeling about this as she lets her eyes drag back to the symbol with a look of fearful wonder on her face.

"This is starting to get a little creepy." The younger twin breaths out, agreeing with her sister as Simon heads off to the back of the van while Maureen tilts her head looking over to Clary and her as she holds two cans of spray paint.

"You know they have confirmed cases of people waking up in the morning speaking French, and they never even studied the language." She says thoughtfully and that makes Emberlee tilt her head, examining it.

"Do you think that's some kind of language?" She asks, confused look on her face.

"Sanskrit maybe" Maureen shrugs before turning on her heal head off to Simon. The sisters share a look and honestly Emma is just at a complete loss. Before she has time to say something someone walks past checking shoulders with Clary sending her staggering forward into Emma, but luckily Emma has good reflexes and manages to catch the redhead, without falling herself. Emberlee looks up quickly, after the offending guy, feeling a surge of anger that he didn't even stop so she does something unlike her and calls him out.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She shouts, holding her sister up and the offending guy stops in his steps, before turning around thinking that she can't possibly be talking to him. He turns around, he's clad in black leather and Emma's looking him straight in the eyes until she she notices the tattoos that litter his body. He looks down noticing that she is indeed looking at his visible rune, he furrows his brow because how the hell can she see him and he not know who she is. She lets out a shudder of breath eyes tracing the tattoo's-no the runes on his skin, they just like the ones she writes about. Her eyes dart up to meet his again and she looks at him with disbelief, just like he's looking at her.

"What the...?" She breaths out and he just knows something in both of their lives just changed drastically in that very moment.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading! Sorry if that sucked because I feel like it did since i had to rewrite this completely when i accidentally deleted this chapter but i still hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or any suggestions!**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Something had changed in both of their lives in that very moment. It felt like two words just collided violently and suddenly she feels as if she has no idea if this is fantasy or reality, she has never been good at telling which is which. She's looking at him, leaning her upper body forward slightly, curiosity and confusion cloud her mind as she looks at him in pure disbelief. So many thoughts , questions and images crashing into her mind at record speed which has her taking in a sharp breath. Maybe it's a coincidence, she tries to convince herself but yet again she doesn't believe in coincidences. Jace notices the strange look on her face, it mirrors his own.

Clary pulls back from her sister, slightly angry as she's back on her own to feet looking up to the guy, resentment on her face for him pushing her. "Seriously watch where you're going?" She huffs out looking to him firmly, pausing at the shocked look on his face. Jace looks at the redhead and the blonde completely baffled. The two girl look exactly alike, all the same but in hair and eyes. Clary furrows her brow and for some reason seeing that look in his face makes her head whip around to look straight to her sister to see if she is okay. The blonde girl looks lost, shocked and speechless even but before Clary can say anything Emma looks to her and the guy speaks up.

"You both can see me?" He asks, looking between the girls. Clary and Emma share a look and something shifts in Emma as she decides this is either fantasy or reality. Seeing the girls side by side is strange by the blonde girl move slightly, putting herself in front of the other in a protective way but she really just looks like a kitten trying to protect a tiger and the redhead lets her younger twin because she doesn't see the guy as that much of a threat to them.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see my sister." Emma huffs at him before giving her sister a look saying get a load of this jerk to which Clary chuckle at because she hardly sees her sister like this but then before the blond male can speak up Emma continues. "Who are you?" She asks him, looking him over cautiously.

"Do you know this guy?" Clary asks looking to her sister, drawing her brow down, looking to her sister and the guy but Emma has no real answer since she feels like she might.

"You both have the Sight." He asks looking between both of them, hundreds of questions racing through his mind because he should know them if they are like him, how can he not know them?

"Wait, the what?" Clary asks looking at him like he's crazy and he does not appreciate that while the girl with white blond hair is looking at him like she isn't sure he's real because she think she might know exactly what he's talking about. She thinks she may have wrote something about it, because she thinks he's talking about like in her stories The Sight is the ability to see past glamour to a thing's true nature. This is kind of messing with her mind.

"How can I not know who you two are?" He starts to voice his questions but that just has the blonde narrowing her eyes at him because she just wants answers.

"Seriously has that line ever worked?" Clary drawls out stepping forward, in front of her little sister since she seems out of it right now, and into the guys personal space. The blonde girl steps forward, next to her sister and the guy goes to say something but is cut off by the shout of 'Jace' in the distance from Alec. The guy doesn't give any answer just turns on his heal and leaves.

Emma just stands there as her sister shakes her head at the nerve of this guy. The red head pauses, looking to her younger sister, face morphing to concern. "You okay Emmy?" Clary asks softly and the blonde girl meets her eyes. Emma just slowly nods and Clary sighs before grabbing her sisters hand, pulling her away, back to Simon and Maureen at the end of the truck. "Can you guys believe that blonde dude?" Clary huffs as the get to Simon and Maureen. Simon raises an eyebrow at the two twins.

 _"_ You mean the imaginary dude you's were talking to?" Simon asks, looking around, brow furrowing and voice laced with concern and Clary gives him a pointed look.

"No, the guy right there, running into the club." Clary tells them but Simon and Maureen look to see no one while Emma doesn't even turn.

"Clary, there's nobody there." Maureen speaks carefully and the sister share a confused look so Clary goes to point him out.

"The guy covered in tats, like... " She continues but she starts to falter yet Emma just shakes her head before cutting off her sister.

"Runes." Emma corrects her, not really looking at anyone and her interruption confusion everyone.

"Huh?" Clary asks, brow drawing together in confusion as she half turns to look to the blonde whose acting quite weird. Emma flicks her eyes up looking between Clary and Simon who both look quite worried for her.

"They're runes not tattoo's." She speaks more firmly, looking determined, lifting her head up high almost challenging them. After a moment she looks over her shoulder to see if she can catch a glimpse of him and she does. "I have to talk to him." She breaths out, starting to move taking a step but Clary grabs onto her sisters arm, causing the blonde to whip around looking eyes with her older sister.

"I'm not going to let you just-" Clary starts because she just knows something is off about all this and she doesn't know if it could hurt them. Emma seems frustrated.

"Okay seriously, What guy are you talking about? There's no one there." Simon speaks louder, cutting Clary off and Clary's grip drops from her sister as she looks to Simon.

"You guys seriously don't see him?" The redhead snaps looking between the two in front of her while Emma stays by her, looking at the duo in front of them giving it one final chance although she already knows what they are going to say.

"No." They both reply carefully and now Clary falters looking to her twin sister who she's starting to think knows more then she does. Emma bites her lip as she looks over her shoulder eyes catching the guy in the crowd as her fingers start to itch, words start clouding her mind as if she needs to pick up a pen and write at this moment.

"Okay, could you stop making us feel insane?" She asks carefully starting to think maybe going after the guy is a good idea, that is if Simon and Maureen aren't just playing a trick.

"Could you stop acting that way?" Maureen snaps at the sisters.

"What was in your latte?" Simon asks Clary, looking at her sideways and with that both girls have had enough. Clary starts taking off her jacket and Emma finally lets curiosity take over as she turns on her heal. "Where are you going?" Simon calls, confused.

"To get some answers." Clary huffs, throwing her jacket at him before jogging to catch up to her sister and intertwining her hand with her sisters before taking the lead, dragging her younger twin through the crowd. Simon calls something after them but they don't hear it.

* * *

When they get into the club she feels as if her senses are in over drive but her hand in the tight grasp of her sister's anchors her. She bumps into people, unheard apologies, loud music and people dancing as she tries to seek out the blond male who is the tipping point of two worlds colliding. Her heart is beating harshly in her chest, her hand slips out of her sisters in the crowd and she comes to a slow stop having lost sight of her twin. Not knowing where her sister or the blond is she turns on her feet, looking and hoping to catch a glimpse of one but they aren't the one that catch her eyes.

A man is lounging between two people, he looks entrancing with sharp features but it's when she see his eyes she's breathless. Breathless because she knows...she remembers him she can't place his glowing cat eyes in her stories though but the word warlock rings strong. His feline eyes flick up and meets hers, he tilts his head looking at her as if he recognizes her. He arches a brow at her in question as he notices the shocked look on her features, she feels like she's losing her mind. She forces her eyes away, anywhere but him, just wanting her sister now and tell her how crazy this all is then go home but she knows she's too curious to let this go, even if it's for her own good.

She catches sight of orange hair she's immediately recognizes as her sister, she pushes through the crowd desperate to get to Clary. It only takes her a moment to get to her and before she can say a word they see the blond walk off into a curtain off portion of the club. The sisters look to each other, Clary can see the look on her sister face, she's intrigued but looks so freaked out. Clary frowns, they both need answers and if they don't get it Emma will probably do something much more stupid too get them, if they're together it's safer. "Come on." Clary tells Emma whose not sure this is the best idea,she doesn't have a chance to warn her or voice her thoughts before Clary moves.

The red head saunters over when she spots a particularly muscular guy heading for that same curtained off section. She smoothly grabs onto his arm, like a piece of arm candy would, he looks to her without stopping. "Looks like someone works out." She flirts and he simply looks away while Emma grabs a hold of his other side and he looks to the blonde girl. The younger twin meets his glowing icy blue eyes. His eyes look like Emma's yet her do not glow like his, seeing them almost trips Clary out.

"Cool contacts." The blonde haired twin sort of breaths out, not even believing her words that they are contact but he's not listening anymore as he walks them into the closed off area _._ The curtains closed behind them and the girls let go off the guy. The redhead stands by her sister watching the blond guy come up behind a woman, Emma looks on with a frown since their conversation does not look friendly while Clary's eyes dance around the room, over the dancing woman having just pulled off a platinum wig that looks like her own hair.

The red head looks back to the man as he pulls out a silver object, a hilt of a sword then it lights up, a glowing blade unsheathes. Emma thoughts are jumbled, like everything shadow world related is going hazy in this moment, not being able to remember how is good and how is bad. Clary, sensing the danger immediately reaches for her sister to stop her from doing something stupid and getting herself killed because she tries to protect everyone, but it's too late.

The blonde is darting forward. "Watch out!" Emma shouts as she pushes the women away from the blond male, the women falls onto the couch. Clary darting forward as well, her protectiveness for her younger twin kicking in. The blond guy whips around and pushes Emma back harshly telling her to 'watch out' she stumbles and falls back into Clary. At the force of the guys unnatural strength Clary falls as well, sending both girls across the room by the sheer force.

When they stop and can look up, Emma pushes herself off of Clary quickly, having realized her mistake as the women turns around from the couch, tentacles coming out of her face, eyes glowing an unnatural blue before the glowing sword slices through her and the women that looks like a monster who just...vaporizes in a bunch of sparks.

Her breaths falls from her lungs as she hurries to her feet and suddenly the words find her as the blond hurries over. "Shadowhunters." She breath out, eyes wide with shock at the realization as he offers Clary a hand. The hunter doesn't hear her as the redhead takes his hand, helping her to her feet. Before he can tell the girls anything he's suddenly pulled back by a body builder with a monstrous face cause the girls to flinch back. Clary grabs her sister, pushing her behind her wanting her sister to stay safe, something that annoys Emma but right now it helps her.

Emma looks down to something the blond drop onto the couch as he was flung back. She notices it's the hilt of the sword and tilts her head, she doesn't know what to do, reality is breaking. Clary looks to her sister quickly, about to tell her they needs to get out of here before she sees Emberlee's terrifyingly curious eyes trained on something. In a panic Clary is quick to whip around to see what her sister is looking at only to see the hilt of the sword. She doesn't hesitate as she grabs it and presses something as Jace and the..thing staggers over. The sword lights up an unsheathes going straight into the creature, destroying it leaving Emma wide eyed as her sister gasps not believing what has happened.

Clary drops the bland and Emma stumbles back, shaking, squeezing her eyes shut wanting this to be a dream but she can still hear the struggle of the fighting. She swallows, opening her eyes as her name is called.

"Emma!" Clary screams, the blonde looks up to see Clary is across the room reaching for her, at the curtains: the exit. The panic look in Clary's eyes has Emma spinning on her feet, she hardly has time to step back and duck as the demon swipes at her, she falls off balance onto her back. All the shadowhunter are preoccupied, there's probably half a dozen demons left and Jace is unarmed, he's struggling.

She looks up, a body builder with a demonic face standing above her, her heart is beating so hard and he leans down as he goes to strike. In her panic she just does the first thing she can think of, kick, and kick really hard. The kick lands square in his chest, sending him staggering back only a few feet and Clary screams but that gives her a chance. She looks around desperately, crawling back when her eyes land on the silver hilt of the sword Clary had just dropped right by her. She moves to her side, arm stretching, fingers grazing it before wrapping around it and her eyes fall shut as she puts her strength as she quickly turns back, the blade cutting through the air at the speed. The air isn't the only thing it slices through, she opens her eyes and sparks of orange and black burn in the air. A gasp falls from her lips, eyes are wide but suddenly, Clary's hand is on her arm grabbing her. Emma is quick to her feet as Clary harshly pulls her up in the panic. The blade clutters against the floor as she's hurriedly pulled through the curtains by the redhead with the tight grip and the overwhelming urge to protect her little sister who gets distracted to easily, who lets curiosity rule her at the worst of times and whose loosing her mind as her worlds collide.

Tears are falling, Clary grip now on her wrist is painfully tight as she's dragged hurriedly through the crowd. Clary checks shoulders with someone, she doesn't look back but Emma looks to him as she passes. Glowing feline eyes meet her insanely blue eyes one again. He can see the tears on her face and she can she the...almost concern in his. The moment doesn't last long as she forces her gaze away again as she pulled. She hurries up, just wanting to get out of this hell.

They get out of the club, Clary's grip falls from Emma and without hesitation the blond rushes forward to the taxi waiting. She slips into the back seat and Clary follows in. Emma's hands drag over her face, as she tries to compose herself but it's no use. Everything is crashing around her and she just killed someone or something, her mind is a jumbled mess of words and her finger tips itch.

"Drive." Clary tells the driver as she looks to her sister, before grabbing her, Emma practically melts into her, clutching onto her because they both know they almost lost each other and their lives will probably never be the same ever again.

* * *

Both sister are a mess when they rush through the doors of their home. Jocelyn looks up at the noise only to see her daughters hurrying over, it's obvious by the look of both girls that somethings happened, she doesn't have a chance to say anything before Clary start hysterically going off. Emma doesn't seem to even be listening as she just drops down, sitting on the floor, hands shaking as she pulls of her notebook and pen from Simon's old jacket.

Clary shouting, tears streaking down her face and Emma lifts a shaking hand as she closes her eyes, rubbing at her temple like she has a headache. She opens her eyes and she starts to write. Jocelyn looks between her daughter feeling devastated that this has happened. She looks from her oldest daughter in front over her to Emma, she's sitting against the wall, pen racing over paper as she tries to write the words spurring from her mind at an incredible rate. More stories coming to mind, more words that mean nothing and everything to her. It's calming her to get it out of her mind and onto paper yet it stresses her trying to make sense of it as she pieces it all together when there's too much so right now she doesn't try to make sense of it or piece it together because she just needs it out.

"..And then these creepy tentacles seemed to come out of the body builder's face, and... and then the guy just... vaporized." Clary shouts, body trembling as she searches for answers. "I mean, I was drugged, right? But how did Emberlee see the same thing?!" She tries to make sense of it but her mother looks oddly calm which just frustrates her and suddenly Emma stops writing as she looks up.

"What did the markings look like on the blonde boy you were talking about? " Jocelyn asks, looking between both children.

"They were runes." The blonde speaks up firmly but voice a little shaking and Jocelyn looks to her, swallowing the lump in her throat because Emma's never been able to forget. It's a curse but maybe now it could be a blessing since they won't be in the dark now as they're thrown head first into the shadow world.

"Who cares, Mom, okay? Are you even listening to me? Hell, I'm pretty sure Emma and I just killed a guy! Oh and Emma almost died! Don't you care?!" Clary shouts at her mother, emotions consuming her. She's trembling and now Emma can't think of to write she she pushes herself to her feet cautiously and puts the notebook and pen back in the jacket. The redhead looks to her pleadingly and Emma looks so confused and clueless when she's the one that knows the most between the two.

Jocelyn reaches into her pocket grabbing her stele out as she looks at her daughters. "Girls!" She interrupts, drawing the twin's eyes to her. "Did they look like this?" She asks carefully as she hovers the stele over her skin reveling a marking like the others. Emma lets out a broken gasp but she swallows it back, trying to hold her head high.

"Mom what the..." Clary asks quietly and Emma is feeling as if her mind is now breaking but she's trying to compose herself

"Everything you saw tonight has a meaning and an explanation, and I've dreaded having this conversation with you since the day you were born." She admits almost chocking on her words, she never wanted them to find out this way. She never wanted them to find out. Emma looks up to her mother, meeting her eyes firmly as she shakes her head.

"My stories...how is this possible" She breaths out and there a look of pure regret of her mothers face.

"I'm so sorry, Emberlee, those stories you write about that 'shadow world', I don't know you know how but they're all true. It's all real."

"It can't, my mind feels like it's breaking!"

"How is this possible? Are we going insane?"

"No, you're not. But the protections are wearing off. You're 18 now, and you both need to know the truth."

"Protections? What does that even mean?" Clary asks, shaking her head even looking to Emma since her sister apparently has been writing about everything forever.

"Mom, you... Mom, you're scaring the hell out of me." Emma admits, terror washing over her and seeing her sister like this makes Clary jump to her feet darting over to her. "This...this can't,I, I can't think!" She screams in frustration, her mind being overwhelmed. Clary grabs her sister, an arm around her upper back, pressing there sides together as Emma shakes her head.

"I know, and that's why I've kept putting this off until the last possible minute." Their mother speaks firmly and is pointedly looking at Clary but the eye contact breaks as running footsteps sound. They look over to see Dot and they all feel dread washing over them.

"Jocelyn, look out the window. Magnus called to warn us. They found you." Dot speaks firmly coming to a stop and Jocelyn pales at that before quickly darting off toward the windows to leave the girls in confusion, completely baffled as they watch their mother freak out.

"Dot, it's time. Okay, listen to me. You cannot be near me. " She shouts as she runs over to a bookshelf grabbing something.

"Mom what are you doing?What the hell is going on?!" Clary demands, voice loud as her mother turns back to them holding a purple necklace with the same large purple rough cut stone.

"I got a very powerful person angry." Jocelyn admits fear dripping into her voice as she hurries over to her daughters.

"What did you do?" Clary asks voice sounding like she's been betrayed in the worst way possible, grip tightening almost painfully on her younger twin.

"I hid something from him and his followers." The sister's have no idea what's going on as their mother walks back over holding a purple necklace in one hand and a ring in the other.

"Followers? Why can't we just call the police? What happened, Mom? What did you do?!"Clary shouts in an accusatory way and their mother comes to a stop briefly Jocelyn looks into her daughters wild and angered eyes. The mother looks away from her daughter then back carefully before deciding on what to say and what they need to do.

"The policeman you need to call is Luke." She tell her firmly before grabbing Clary and spinning her around that causes the sisters to part. "Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it. " Their mother wraps a necklace around her sisters neck. Clary whips around and this time Emma goes to snap but she's cut off by her mother looking to her.

"-And Emma, the necklace Luke gave you...when you're lost in that world inside of you're mind, hold it and it'll show you the way to what you seek." Jocelyn tells her younger daughter. Her heart is too good, Jocelyn thinks as she looks at her blonde daughter, she always forgets how bad people can be. In a world full of demons and monsters that is a dangerous thing for she will always be looking for angels inside of demons...or downworlders.

Emma furrows her brow but nods slowly as she reaches a hand up to grasp the green crystal hanging from her neck. "Mom, this is not the time for more birthday gifts. What the hell is happening?" The redheads shouts grabbing her sisters arm and Jocelyn just shakes her head as Dot runs over, outstretched holding a small jug of glowing green and blue liquid holding toward the twin's mother who feels so much guilt at the moment.

"Only if you need it." Dot speaks firmly and Emma swallows as her mother grabs it, not understanding any of this but also understanding everything. Jocelyn looks to her auburn haired daughter whose always been so strong.

"Clary Trust your instincts. You're more powerful than you know." She tells her beautiful redheaded daughter in a firm yet soft way before her eyes flick and she looks at her younger daughter. "Your light, your pure heart, your curiosity and your mind makes you so much stronger than can ever imagine." She tells Emma in one big breath, sounding scared but proud at the same time.

"Mom, what is going on?!" Emma pleads now because the words sound like a final goodbye but her mother gives her a sad smile before looking to Dot in urgency.

"Dot, open it!"

"What?! Clary yells but the girls watch in utter confusion and disbelief as Dot raises a hand outstretching it face the wall where a blue light starts coming from her hand. For the second time tonight the word warlock seems fitting.

"Everything I've done, every mistake I've made was because I love you both more than words can explain." Jocelyn hurriedly tells the girls and Emma feels sick to think of this as a goodbye.

"What are you doing?" Clary asks as Jocelyn grab them pushing the right in front of the portal but not in it. The girls have their back turned to the swirling portal as the older woman looks at them pointedly and desperate.

"Luke will explain everything, He'll hide you." Jocelyn promises, desperately.

"Hide us from what?" Clary cries.

"The circle. He's the only one you can trust." She rushes and not knowing whats on the other side of the portal makes Clary uneasy, holding her sisters hand tightly.

"Where's Luke now?"

"Uh, The police station!" Emberlee quickly responds and their mother pushes them more, her heart beat going faster,

"Remember, I love you both!" Jocelyn says goodbye as she pushes her daughter closer to the portal.

"Mom!" Clary screams but its cut off as the two sister are pushed into the portal and it's no use. The portal closes, disappearing and taking the twin sisters with it.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! So i think Emma came of as quite scared and weak in this but honestly if someone was going through what she is (fiction merging with her reality) do you think they'd be able to stand strong with an eased stated of mind. It was so of the shock of it all causing her to back down. Next chapter she'll be getting past the first initail shock of it and start acting but with how they fight she and clary will be quite different. Yes she's Clary's younger twin, and they will be butting heads a little as Emma wants to protect clary yet Clary doesn't let that happen often since she's older and feels her sister needs it more.**

 **Thanks for reading please let me know what you think! Remember to fav, follow and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

One moment they were in their home and the next the sisters appear with a gasp on the cold hard bricked ground of the police station. Her grip is tight on her older twins, who she locks eyes with a moment later, eyes naturally seeking each other out in a moment of duress. "Are you okay?" Emma breaths out looking to her sister, more concerned about Clary then herself as Emma looks very not okay. The red head nods slowly and the blonde lets out a shudder of a breath as she tears her eyes from her sisters gaze, realizing her surroundings.

Clary can see the gears turning in her sisters head, if she thinks this is all crazy that somehow Emma's stories are real she has no idea what Emma must be thinking about it. "Em, look at me." The younger hears her sister tell her quietly, although feeling a rush of emotions, hardly being able to process her own thoughts, she looks to her sister. Clary can clearly see how scared, overwhelmed and hurt her sister is, it's heartbreaking.

"It's okay." Clary reassures her, soft look on her face just needing her sister to be okay. "What's going through your mind?" She asks so carefully looking at her younger twin with so much concern and the blonde's plush lips press together as her eyes drop down finally being able to catch her breath. Her hand falls from Clary's grip and mindlessly comes up to grasp the green necklace Luke gave her, as she calms down surprisingly quick, not noticing the faint glow of green in her grasp.

Her heart beat slows and her breaths even out before she starts to nod slowly. "Yeah..." She breaths out not really answer the question but letting her sister know her mind is becoming clearer. Emma swallows the lump in her throat before nodding more firmly as she looks up to meet the red heads jungle green eyes "Yeah... we have to find Luke." She tells her older twin, since of urgency ringing in her soft voice. Clary moves suddenly, swinging herself up into a crouch next to her sister as Emma watches.

"Come on, let's go find him then." Clary gives a tight lipped smile offering the girl with white hair and piercing blue eyes her hand. Emma returns the smile softly because she knows as long as shes with her sister everything will be okay so she takes her hand. Clary rises to her feet, gently pulling Emberlee up with her. Standing face to face Emma's eyes search her face there's a whole range of emotions but she can see he sisters protective nature shine through all off it. Clary tilts her head, pulling on Emma arm gently to lead her to Luke but she freezes when she hears the echoing of footsteps coming toward them.

Emma whips around to seek out the noise with her eyes yet she doesn't feel threatened as Clary's grips on her tightens, ensure Emma doesn't dart forward and put herself in danger again. There's no danger as they hear a women's voice ring out. "Girls?" Captain Vargas asks them as she catches sight if the twins who both seem to relax at the sight of the women.

"Captain Vargas." The redhead breaths out looking relieved and sandy blonde woman looks between the girls, particularly Emma who still looks a little shaken, with concerned.

"It's 2:00 in the morning. What are you doing here so late?" The blonde women furrows her brow, concern dripping into her voice as she can see something is obvious that something is wrong.

"Uh..." Emma stammers, wide eyed, not wanting to lie since it's not in her nature to do so. Clary notices straight away and cuts her younger twin off.

"Luke said he'd drive us home if he was still here." She lies as an explanation and the corner of the blonde woman lips twitch up slightly at the sudden memory she is reminded off.

"He still doesn't trust those cabbies, huh?" She huffs in amusement, tilting her head to the said before she shakes her head continuing on more seriously. "Well, he's in the middle of an interview. It could take a while." The woman looks at the girls sympathetically the sister share a look at that before Clary looks back to her.

"We'll just wait in the cafeteria." The girl shrugs with no intent of actually doing so and the sandy blonde looks at her, feeling as if something is really wrong but not knowing quite what.

"Hey, uh... is there some sort of problem? Guy trouble?" Vargas asks cautiously, looking down a little at the blonde who presses her lips together before nodding barbecue it sort of is the truth.

"Something like that." Emma breaths out, nodding, trying to look more casual and not being too bothered by the fact she twisted Vargas's words so she could tell the truth, she can avoid telling the truth but she can never lie to people, her heart is too good and she's too honest for that. Clary looks to her sister nodding her head slowly in agreement. _  
_

"Yeah." She adds on and the woman makes a noise in understanding having been their herself so many ties before. After a moment the woman walks away and the sisters to head to the bullpen where Luke's desk is, neither of them actually thinking that they were going to go to the cafeteria. But suddenly as they start the stairs, not getting to where they desire Clary stops moving at the sound of voices, signalling for her sister to do the same. Emma does with a curious look upon her face as she carefully peers over the stairs to see Luke with a man in a suit sitting across from him and a mocha skinned woman wearing a bright orange dress almost practically on his desk.

"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive, you were easy to track." The man speaks to Luke and both girls furrow their brows at the use of that surname , Clary's never heard it before yet it rings familiar in Emma's mind yet she doesn't dig in her mind instead listening closer to the conversation. _  
_

"Turns out you and Jocelyn were never that far apart." The man continues."The Circle has her now. It's just a matter of time until we catch the twin daughters as well." With every word he speaks the more Emma feels her heart beating faster in her chest but she keeps quite even at the mention of the circle which just triggers a horrible feeling in her stomach but then the words of them having her mother catching up to her. She presses her lips tightly together to avoid making any sound as she watches on.

"You can have them all if you give up the mortal cup." The woman in orange offers the police officer. Luke just looked at them for a moment unimpressed by their suggestion and offer.

"I don't care about any of them. They mean nothing to me."The man she very much considered a father spat, venom lacing and dipping into his voice that cut like a knife right into her heart. The blonde girl lets out a hurt gasp in disbelief as tears start welling in her eyes. She lets her eyes fall shut as she tries not to let the tears fall as she refuses to accept those words are true, she refuses to believe she means nothing to him. Her breathing is shaky and she looks so hurts a chant of denial races through her mind, over and over because there is no way it can be true. She, Clary and her mother trusted him, he was there for her every single time she needed him. She loves him, he's family and she knows he loves her and there is no way he'd betray her like this.

His next words hurt more and as he speaks she instinctively grabs the crystal he gave her tight in his hand as she watches on. "Kill them both if you like. My people want the Cup. Why do you think I've been hanging around here all these years? Now, when I find the Cup... " Luke offers as he starts to rises from his chair causing the other two to follow suite. Her grip tightens on the green crystal, practically holding onto her faith in him knowing that the only explanation she''ll accept for the reasoning of him saying that is he's protecting her, but just hearing him say those words in such a way hurts, it cuts to the core. "I'm gonna keep it. And you can tell Valentine and the Circle that." Luke hisses firmly yet again the circle is mentioned and the name Valentine seems familiar but although she believes in him, believes this is not true she can't stop the tears that fall down her cheeks.

She feels someone grab her hand and squeeze tight, she doesn't need to open her eyes to know it's Clary but she does anyway. Clary looks like she been broken in the worst way, tear stain her face as well. It's the women's voice that draw their attention back.

"No one mentioned Valentine." The woman quips trying to calm Luke in a casual way but he is not having it.

"You didn't have to."

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me. Get out of my office!" And they pair leave and the twins fall to take cover against the small railing. Both sisters have tear stained faces and look heart broken and even though she's lost in her mind and afraid Emma's pulls her sister up knowing they need to get to their mother. They ran out into the streets, into the rain, running home, hoping this is all just a nightmare but they were wrong.

* * *

The two sisters storm into their home and the girls felt their hearts shatter into a thousand pieces across the floor as soon as they enter. Emma can hardly believe her eyes and Clary lets out a sob like scream as they see the state of their home, everything was broken, shattered beyond repair. The place they once called home is no longer one. Her skin is deathly pale and her lips are a purple blue from the cold rain, her red hair is matted as she looks to her sister, blotchy red eyes and matted damp loose braid sticking to her neck from the wet rain as she sinks to the ground, screaming, pleading and sobbing, wanting none of this to be reality. They were just stories, words on a page writing as fiction, none of it was ever supposed to be true. None of this was supposed to be happening. Her mother is gone, demons are trying to kill them and the circle is after them, she knows enough about the stories to know how this will end. _  
_

Clary's screaming out for their mother, desperately, not knowing what the hell to do or what the hell is going on. Suddenly Clary stops, looking to her sister, brokenly, realizing her sister literally knows everything that has happened to cause this, since her stories have come to life. Clary drops to the ground next to her sister grabbing her shoulder forcing Emma to look up at her. "Tell me what's going on." She begs her sister, needing any answers she can get.

"The circle -Villains of the story- have mom, are after us and Demon's are also after us-" She starts ranting, as she cries, shaking her head as the worst of the worst events she's ever written play through her mind.

"Emma please." Clary pleads brokenly, squeezing grip on her sister needing her to stay with her. Emma starts nodding slowly and her hands come up to wipe at her face as she starts thinking, hands moving the the sides of her head, trying to think clearly.

"Okay..okay..The mortal cup was stolen by a women..I never could place names in the stories...she stole it from the circle-"

"I remember that! I read it as you wrote that a few hours ago." Clary interrupts, remembering reading those words over her sisters shoulder only a while ago. Emma nods as she swallows before panic quickly sets in and she gets to her feet, quickly. Looking around and Clary raises to her feet as well. The girl with white he whips back to look at Clary,

"Look, Clary, I'll explain later but right now the circle will do anything to get it back so we need to leave." Emma warns her as the reality of a threat still being in this apartment becomes more real as she thinks about it. Clary tears her eyes from Emma, knowing that she's right but also knowing she needs to looks around first.

"We have to check here, just in case." Clary tells her, holding onto her own hope. The redhead looks around the room for something to at least protect them. until her eyes land on a double blade axe sitting on the bookcase her mother earlier went to. Perfect, Clary thinks she just hope they don't need to use it. The redhead hurries over taking the weapon in her hands as she looks to Emma. With a crack of thunder, she clutches the weapon tighter and Emma steps to Clary's side, something that eases them both a little.

Clary takes a step forward but she's quick to stop in her tracks, beside her Emma gets impossibly more pale as they both see the bloodied women who is so much like a sister to them. Dot?" Emma asks quietly, as she takes a step closer to the women, getting out of her sisters reach and Clary drops the axe. _  
_

"They toke Jocelyn." The woman shouted desperate as she comes closer, looking distraught, shaking her head looking between the girls."Rogue Shadow hunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Dot speaks, softly but brokenly yet that's when Emma sees it, something in her eyes that doesn't sit right with the rest of her expression. The girls aren't broken by Dot's words because they already broken.

"Dot...are you okay?"Emma demands quietly, concerned for the women but Dot just ignores her concerns.

"Think, girls...Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold, almost like a chalice." Dot asks now looking over to the older daughter who steps forward. Emma looks to her sister, knowing something is wrong and Clary somehow understands that looks instantly she knows not to say anything.

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot." Clary yells, frustrated and lying in part because she doesn't know where the cup is but she thinks her sister does and she would never let anything happen to her because the look on her sister face just told her something was off. Her mother told her to trust her instincts and trusting Emberlee is always her first instinct. Clary sees it for herself as a harsh look crosses the older women's face on of such anger and inpatients.

"Why don't you check one of the antiquities downstairs!" Emma offers wanting the women to get out of here because of that all too sinister look in her eyes that all but scream that it's not who they think and the women shoots her an almost vicious look.

"No, no, not those. Think! This could save Jocelyn!Think Emma, where is the cup?!"This is not Dot, there's no question about that in Emma's mind she knows about demons, stealing peoples faces and the deceit. This would never be Dot because she would never threaten them like that, ever. She was always a kind woman who always was cool but was just as protective as their mother.

"We can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!" Clary yells before Emma even has a chance to say anything. Emma steps back, swallowing, eyes going wide because she just knows whats about to happen.

"You know more than you think you do!" Dot yells and the girls recoil in shock but then these sort of tentacles start growing out of the importers face, just like the bodybuilders. Clary instinctively turns to her sister pushing, before she grabs her stele and turns, only a second before the stele was stabbed into the demons abdomen when it pounced for it or her she's not sure.

The demon falls onto the ground and Emma thinks her sisters insane as Clary stands and watches as it fully transforms into a complete beast. Emma doesn't hesitate just like Clary didn't, she lunges forward and grabs her sister as the demon swipes at her. The claws just miss her and Clary seems more shocked while Emma has quickly adapted in the moment. She shoves her sister away from her as it lunges. Clary screams as it pounces on her sister. Emberlee's back slams against the hardwood floor, her head smacking against the ground harshly and her vision goes blurry instantly. Before she can do anything or try the demon starts digging its claws into her and she screams, she screams. She struggle because all she can do is try and fight, she tries to kick or punch or anything but with every move it worsens the pain.

"Hey!" Clary voice suddenly shouts out very sharply causing the demon to stop digging its claws in further. Emma manages to turn her head slightly and blood is staining her lips, dripping from her mouth slowly with every breath. She lets out a pained cry as the demon claws retract from her only to see a bit of a blurry image of her redheaded sister, holding the axe she was just before and looking ready to strike. Emma reaches out for her. "Clary." She breaths out, brokenly. Clary readies her as the beast looks up at her, hovering over her sister the sight alone make her eyes water with anger and grief but she concentrates on the anger as she clutches the handle of the axe tighter because she's not leaving her sister behind, not again.

It charges at her but more staggers over as Emma grits her teeth, rolling onto her side and grabbing onto the leg of the monster as it tries to step over her, she groans in pain as she does so, probably worsening her injuries but it gives her sister a better chance, she gives her sister more hope.

Clary manage to swing at it as if fumbles, the demon lets out a horrific screech as the axe cuts into it side. Clary tries to rip the axe out but she can't. She lets go of it. Emma is coughing with evey other breath, crimson blood coming her mouth, her heart beat is slowing down and every breath is harder, she can barely keep her eyes open she can see the silhouette of her sister and the beast, her visions to blurry. Her arms stretching out, trying to reach for her sister desperately because she honestly feels like this could be the end of her story already. She sees the figure of her sister try to duck as it swings at her but its clawed hand wraps around her throat and slams her against the wall.

"No...Clary..." Emma barely manages to chock out, brokenly, as she tries to reach out but it's no use. As her eyes start to fall shut she sees the bracelet on her outstretched wrist glint, reminding her of the boy she loves in what she thinks could be her final moment. Simon...There's nothing she's take back but it's hard to say she doesn't regret every missed chance or every kiss that never happened. At least he knows she loves him, she was always sure to tell him that but whether he knows how much she really does or not he just at least knows she did. He'll be okay, she tells herself. Her eyes shut completely, not strong enough to keep them open, she hears her sister let out a pained noise and all Emma can think is that she hopes to god Clary makes it, she doesn't care if she survives she just wants her sister to. She slumps, all the muscles in her body going limp and she can feel a grip on her but she's not exactly sure what because her world goes black as the darkness of lost conciseness consume her.

* * *

 **Wasn't to sure with how this chapter turned out, please let me now what you thought! Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions or feedback, comments on the story or about the oc are welcome! Sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed. _  
_**

 **remember to Fav, Follow and be sure to review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's like it's all in overdrive, like somethings been awaken inside of her mind making her get dizzy from how fast and different stories are racing and flashing through her mind unconscious mind. They come in flashbacks and echos, flashes that her mind can't let go, sounds of the past echo of conversations previously forgotten or those that no one will ever forget._

 _She's standing in the middle of it all, almost loosing herself in the depths of her mind, the corners she hates to go to as she tries to catch glimpse of the rapid flashes around her and tries to hear every voice calling out. She can't it's too much, words are playing over others, screaming at her and the flashes disappear or change too quickly for her to see them all. She hates the flashes, she hardly ever gets them she never usually sinks this far into her mind enough to see them because seeing them makes her realizes they were actually people that suffered through the things she wrote about._

 _She's looking around, her heart beating like a jackhammer in her chest, trying to level her breathing but there's way too much happening. She watches, wide eyed and confused as everything starts to shatter, the voices and flashes disappearing and the world inside her mind slowing until she can only see one thing. "Mom?" The girl with white hair breaths out because before her is her mother sleeping form encased in a green and blue glow, hovering above the ground. Emma tilts her head, a disbelieving and curious look on her face as she reaches a hand out to her yet something makes her stop in her motions. She pauses, her brows drawing together and lips falling open slightly at the eerie feeling of being watched crawls up her spine. It toke her a moment to register what the feeling was but when she did, she lifts her head up, tearing her eyes form her mother to the space right in front of her before spinning on her feet only to gasp in surprise at the man there, he's standing a few feet from her, looking completely calm and stotic._

 _"Bring me the cup, Emberlee." His voice if firm, commanding but also soft, like he's taking great care not to scare her. She's confused, her head falling to the side slightly and brow furrowing as she takes a moment to understand what he means. She looks away from him, half turning and looking down at her mother._

 _Her white hair isn't tied up like usually, it falls in waves, dragging against her porcelain skin of her neck and fabric of her clothing as she turns her face to looks back to her beautiful mother. Jocelyn is under the curse, sleeping until she once again safe and until her daughters find a way to break it. She looks at her mother because she's not sure when she'll see her again._

 _The man walks toward her, but she's not paying attention until he is by her side his body facing hers he looks at her face as she looks to her mother. "You can have her back, just bring me the mortal cup." He offers her, it's a command, a sharp edge in his voice balanced by the sickly soft one he's trying to trick her with but she catches it. Her eyes flick up to meet his, as she shakes her head slowly._

 _"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Her voice is so soft as she speaks, like she doesn't know if this is real or not yet still letting it play out as if it is and looking back to her mother wondering why a person would ever do this._

 _He steps closer to her, into her personal space and she doesn't have time to react apart from look to him as he reaches a hand out, grabbing the side of her cheek, forcing her to look up at him. His hand is on the side of her face in what is meant to be a soft, caring gesture but it sends a shiver down her spine as it feels more threatening, it creeps her out making her not move an inch. She meets his eyes and there's not light in his eyes, but for someone to kidnap her mother she didn't expect there too be much there._

 _He looks familiar, she thinks, he's older, probably in his mid to late forty's yet she knows she's seen him before but she cannot place him. He could be a circle member because that what her mother warned her about, maybe he's more important and in her memories but she's never been good with having the names stick in her mind and she has no idea who old the 'stories' are._

 _"I want the mortal cup, for the greater good." He seems to know about her need to do what's good for everyone and is trying to play on that, she tilts her head knowing something is off about how he said that. She wants to get out of here, but she doesn't know where here is. Her heart thuds loudly in her chest because his touch unnerves her, his voice sounds threatening and the look in his eyes...she needs to leave. He sense her unease but couldn't really care, her facial expressions can't hide anything. "Emberlee..." He starts trying to get her back to him so he can get what he want and on instinct her hand mindlessly reaches up to grip at the green crystal handing from her neck as he stares into her eyes wearing an unreadable mask as he drags his thumb down her cheek in a caressing motioning that is supposed to be soothing and caring but it honestly just scares her. She swallows as he leans closer to her, looking down at her, putting himself in the more powerful position and his movements precise. His body language is intended to be intimidating yet the way he leaned closer appears as if he's about to share a secret, a secret she's not sure she wants to hear.  
_

 _"Bring me the cup, Emberlee, because I am-" He speaks firmly but she doesn't hear the end of that sentence as her fingers wrap around the green crystal tightly and then everything disappears.  
_

* * *

She jolts awake as soon as she her eyes snap open and it feels like reality hit her hard along with the pain she had escaped from in her mind catches up to her. She gasps for air, hand clasping her necklace like a life line as she lets out a pained noise while her spare hand instinctively goes to clutch at her stomach, where the source of the pain is. It takes her a moment to remember what happened to her, it's takes her a moment to remember the claws sinking into her skin and ripping it along with the pain that came with it.

She looks down at herself, she's not wearing her own clothes and that unsettles her as she can still feel the ghost of that rather creepy man's hand on her cheek. A light blue tank clings to her torso and she's also wearing black sweatpants. Her brow furrows as her fingers move down to the hem of the shirt, pushing it up and gazing at her flat stomach. Her porcelain skin shows no mark of the event or trauma to the skin apart from a black tattoo, -rune-, her mind quickly corrects, her marked onto her skin.

There's a numb ache there but also one her inner mid left arm but she ignores it. Her eyes flick up as she leans forward about to start anchoring herself but she jolts back, a gasp of surprise falling from her plush pink lips as she comes face to a face with a women siting on the bed by her legs. Their faces only inches apart.

"Holy stars and suns, what is going on? Why is all this happening?" The blonde breaths out, heart hammering in her chest. Confused and scared but feeling safe around this girl who she recognizes as the women kicking arse last night from flashes.

"Stars and suns?" Izzy asks a bemused look on her face and quirking a brow in question but Emma shakes her head because she doesn't like swearing and it was one of the other of many phrases her mother and Luke use to use when she was little so they could avoid swearing around her and now she does it to yet Izzy looks at the girl again and smile softly. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She introduces herself softly.

"I'm Emberlee Fray, but everyone calls me Emma." The girl with white blonde hair admits softly, smiling softly and a little in return to be polite though the she looks distracted as she tries to remember more of last night. Her finger tips itched, her heart ached, tears fell, sharp pain and worst of all her head snaps up as she remembers Clary. How she remember lying on the ground reaching for her sister trying to do something, anything to save her sister. Oh god, her eyes widen and a look of panic is upon her face because what if her sister...

"Oh goddess, Clary? My sister? Please...Is she...? Emma starts, looking around quickly, starting to shake at the prospect of loosing her sister. Her heart beating erratically in her chest but she looks to the space beside her, not in Isabelle's direction and lets out a shaky breath of relief as she sees her sister lying a sleep on a bed next to her.

"I thought you two should be close...considering " Isabelle tells her, voice soft like a feather and soothing as she watches the girl turns slightly in the bad before she reach a hand out to grab her sisters. The beds are so close she doesn't have to lean to be able to reach as she clasp her hand over top of her sisters, looking at the raise and fall of her chest so thankful her sister is alive.

"Thank you so much, Isabelle." She tells the women head turning slightly so she can look at the raven haired women as she still grips her sisters hand.

"You don't need to thank me." The women chuckles softly, shaking her head at the teen before looking between the twins then back to the blonde. "So you two seem close, whose older?"

"Clary's older by four minutes, she's always teasing me about being the baby of the family." Emma laughs softly, and Isabelle grins, so amused by this girl whose eyes are almost as blue as a demons, skin just a shade off that pale porcelain colour vampires have and long hair so freakishly beautiful as a natural platinum blonde. _  
_

"Older siblings are like that." Isabelle agrees with her thinking about hers siblings and their banter as Emma nods, smiling playing on her lips as she lifts her spare hand up to move a lock of white curled hair out of her face that was not long enough to be braiding into the side fishtail braid Isabelle did. She's about to say something back to the women but she pauses when she feels her sisters hand twitch beneath her own.

Emma hand lifts off as she looks to her sister quickly but in her motions the redhead jolts awake, one hand wrapped around her necklace and other hand darting up and wrapping around Emma's wrist but lets go after a second. Clary's panting harshly and Emma's moving quick, she's off the bed and standing in the gap between both beds.

Clary jolts up on the bed and Emma grabs her shoulders, the redheads wide eyes snap straight to her sister, she's panting, looking so relieved as fear dissipates from her features. "Emma." The girl with orange breaths out in a broken breath and the blonde moves, sitting on the edge of the bed, close to her sister, hands on her upper arms.

"Clary." Emberlee breaths out in , her lips quirking up in relief and happiness her sister is alright. Her voice soothes and anchors the redhead straight away.

Clary looks at her sister, relief on her face as she meets her sisters eyes. Her sister is okay, her sister is alive and they're both alive, Clary can hardly believe it considering what went down last night. "Emma." She breath out brokenly, before just pulling her sister forward. Emma lets her, wrapping her arms around her sister and their grip is so tight on another. Clary holds her younger twin so tight, never wanting to let her go again as she can remember what happened, how striking the crimson blood was on her pale skin, a color so out of place on the girl that never wore it. She remembers thinking her sister was going to die, she remembers also thinking they were both going to die and what a curse it'd be for them if only one of them survived.

The crimson blood was so striking to see against her sisters pale skin, so out of place on the girl that never wore red. Clary remembers seeing her sister fading, in that moment the demon had her by her throat digging it's claws into her neck she saw her sister's eyes fall shut and Clary couldn't even breath out her sisters name as tears started to fall. She thought her sister was dead and it was the worst moment in her life.

She clings onto the blonde just wanting to protect her. "I thought you..." She breaths out brokenly, against the girls hair and Emma is holding her tight as well but she pulls back slightly so they can look each other in the eyes. Clary can just tell from the look in her sisters eyes she thought the exact same thing. Emma's nodding.

"I thought so too." She admits quietly like it hurts her to say. "But I'm right here, you're here, we are both alive." She assures herself and Clary but the redhead pauses brow furrowing as she tears her gaze away, looking around.

"Wait, where is here? Who are you? What's happening?" Clary starts rushing her words out in a panic as her eyes settle on Isabelle who is sitting on the edge of the bed Emma woke up on watching them.

"It's okay. That's Isabelle..Isabelle Lightwood, she's a friend." The blonde assures her sister softly and Clary seems to relax, finding it a little entertaining and lucky how Emma can make friends with even the most questionable of people. Isabelle looks at the blonde curiously and softly at the description as she gets the sense that it doesn't take much for the girl to trust someone but she can of finds it endearing.

"So Clary..." Isabelle starts drawing all attention to herself as she tilts her head, smirk playing on her lips. "You know I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane... or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Isabelle speaks thoughtfully and Emma furrows her brow at the girl whose eyes are trained on her twin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Who's Jace?" Clary asks, eyes pleading as she turns to her sister but Emma doesn't have time to answer before Isabelle does.

"You don't know much, do you?"

"All I know is some psychos took my mother, we just found out a world that Emma writes about is completely real! My sister and I almost die and now you have taken us!" Clary snaps but that amuses the raven haired shadowhunter.

"And by "taken" I assume you mean "saved your life"?" Isabelle chuckles kindly, not a hint of sadism or ill intent anywhere in it and Emma is just caught up thinking about where the hell her book is. Her eyes are wide and she almost panics but it doesn't take long as she hears the sound of footsteps and a moment later the two other shadow hunters from last night are walking over. Emma's eyes locks onto her book in Jace's hand.

"I don't like this, mundanes shouldn't even be here." The raven haired man huffs and Emma shots him a look of curiosity and slight offense, he arches an eyebrow at her in return. The auburn haired girl looks around a little spooked at being here.

"And where is 'here' exactly."

"Can I have my book back, please?" Emma asks softly, earnestly sitting up straight not taking her eyes from it and before Jace or Alec can make a comment in response Isabelle swipes it out of his hand. Isabelle swiftly moves back offer the girl her book with a smug look upon her face though curiosity overrides it.

"I have no idea how this didn't burn up with demon vemon..." She speaks thoughtfully, trailing off, waiting for an answer and Emma is quick to answer for her.

"It was a present from my mother and Dot. Thank you, Isabelle." She smiles softly and ducks her head as she takes the book, Isabelle simply winks at her as she grins.

"Can we have an explanation about that book, Mundane?" Alec looks to the blonde girl, more of a demand then a request, his stance is tense and she can tell he looks annoyed by her and her sisters presence.

"There not mundanes, Alec, you can't possibly think that after reading some of that and the seraph blade lit up when they touched it." The blond male huffs, shaking his head at the taller male like him thinking they were is one of the most stupid things he's done. Alec doesn't say anything in response, just huffs, crossing his arms over his chest when the blue eyed girl looks over to him. Alec's standoff-ish, she can tell he's the kind of glass half empty people rather than a glass half full person like she. Just looking at his body language and his words she can't tell he's hurt, she can see the walls he has built up so high around himself and she doesn't blame him one bit, everyone has issues but maybe she can help take down those walls of his because after all everyone needs a friend.

"Look, Isabelle, can you..." Jace asks and Isabelle moves from the bed as he drags a chair over in front of the girls then slips into it looking at Clary and Emma whose eyes are now on him. " I'm Jace Wayland." He sighs because he has allot to say.

"I'm, uh... "

"Clary and Emma Fray, we know who you are." Jace explains and honestly that makes both girls feel a little uneasy, shuffling closer together, like they both have each others back. So protective of each other it's a push and pull, it's subtle move Alec knows well for protecting Izzy for so long and she trying to do the same for him when they were younger and still doing that but he still comments about it.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" He remarks and Jace shoots him an annoyed look.

"You find everything unusual, Alec." He deadpans.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alexander admits, blank look on his face as he looks to the sisters who know so much yet so little.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." The blond snaps harshly while Isabelle tilts her head to the side.

"My brother doesn't have a dial. I love you, Alec, but you have a switch that's always on." Isabelle quips with a sweet smile that almost makes Emma laugh.

"I love you, too. But this-"

"Hey, you know what? Give me a minute. Here's a word you never hear me say. Please?" Jace cuts him off just wanting to talk to the sisters and get answers.

"What is with you? Really, no, what is with him?"

"Walk with me, big brother." Isabelle interrupts, getting up and all but forcing her brother to leave with her. The blond male lets out a sigh of relief looking back at the two girls who share a look, not too sure about all of this.

"Your wound, it's healed?" He asks Emma doesn't even need to look again as she nods.

"Yeah, I am..." She breaths out, her eyes falling down, trying not to think about the horrific pain that she felt in the moment the demon was ripping her apart. Clary's eyes suddenly get wide as her hand flies up to her neck.

"Wait, how is this possible? I saw it rip into you..."

"Healing runes." Emma answers without missing a bet, cutting Jace off who look at her, furrowing his brow.

"Runes?" Clary asks confused for a moment before it starts to catch up to her. "Right...your stories." Clary breaths out like it makes no sense at all yet she knows it does in a strange way, there's a distant look on her face as she tries to process that again.

"Stories? Like in that book you have?"

"Yeah...I've been writing stories from this shadow world since...since I was a kid. It was a world full of stories trapped in my mind but I swear I didn't know anything I was writing was true. I can't even tell what's reality at times and that was before.. and now my mind is more scattered then ever." Emma shakes her head, holding her book in her hands finding this so strange that all of this is happening yet feeling like it was meant to happen. Jace looks at her, her eyes wide with honesty, he has to believe her because she doesn't seem like the type who'd be a convincing liar.

"So, what, we're miraculously healed from these 'runes', and all of you... stunning people have magical powers?" She huffs as if that is the most stupid thing she's heard all week but she trust her sister on this, so she does actually believe it though it sounds insane.

"No. No, don't confuse me with a warlock." He scoffs, rolling his eyes and Emma frowns at how he practically spat that with such offense.

"They're Shadowhunters." Emma clarifies looking at her sister, meeting her jungle green eyes and Clary feels like she has a headache.

"She's right, Warlocks, vampires, Seelies..."

"Emma..." Clary breaths out and honestly hearing him say this stuff is making Emma just as uneasy as he's confirming it even more.

"Well, I'll keep it simple for you. All the legends and stories you've heard or your sister wrote are true. We're Shadowhunters. We protect the human world from the demon world. So those people you saw murdered at the Pandemonium, they weren't people at all, they were shape shifting demons." He speaks, squaring his shoulders and speaking in the firmest tone he can. Emma swallows, just hearing all of this is true again messes with her mind, starting to twist it.

"This isn't fair, they were just meant to be stories." Emma frowns, wishing she could just wake up and all this was over be her life, her normal mundane life is over, when she thought all the words she wrote were fantasy and they were safe.

"I'm not interested in being a part of your supernatural fight club. I just wanna find my mom. The rest of it, whatever it is, all I care about is finding my mother. Please. Please help me find her." Clary pleads softly, as her eyes well, voice getting chocked up and much softer making Emma's heart clench at that.

"I'm the best chance you've got." He tells them but Emma seems unsure yet she sees the good in it first and believes him even though she's not sure about him. Suddenly before the sister can say anything Emma's phone starts ringing, she reaches for it, frowning as she reaches into the pocket of the sweatpants and handing the book to Clary but she just misses the call. She sees on the screen (23 missed calls from the contact listed as 'Si 💕' and even more missed texts) she sighs but before she can press the call back button Clary's phone is ringing. Clary's quicker to answer, handing Emma her book back and getting off of the bed.

Emma sighs as she slips her phone back into the pocket of the swear pants as Jace watches Clary as she talks to Simon, mentioning she's needs to get dressed and she'll see him soon as he starts to ramble asking is she has a meth problem. Jace's eyes trail to the younger twin seeing her opening the book to a random page and she frowns realizing she does not have a pen.

"Do you have a pen?" Emma speaks up, her eyebrows raised as she looks to the blond who just furrows his brow but reaches into the pocket of his leather jacket pulling out a pen and offering it to her. She smiles politely at him as she takes it. She can't thank him before Clary's hanging up and turning to them. "We need to get dressed, where are our clothes?" Clary interrupts and Jace tilts his head at the red head looking at her strangely because to him the answer is obvious.

"Destroyed, Demon's remember? But don't worry Isabelle left something for you girls to wear." Jace states as he moves to the spare bed grabbing two stacks of clothing in each hand, handing the clothing to each girl. Emma takes the clothes, tucking her book under her arm and pen on her ear she looks at the outfit and her face falls. It's black and it's leather, two things Emma stays away from when it comes to fashion.

"You're kidding right?" Clary huffs out.

"She's very comfortable with her body." Jace shrugs and Emma sighs not about to take someones kindness for granted and ask for something else.

"Tell her I said thanks." Emma shrugs ending with a polite tight lipped smile. Clary just looks at her sister little amused but also a little sorry for how uncomfortable, even more though then her, Emma will be in this clothing but they move to go and get changed behind the curtain anyway.

* * *

 **thanks for reading hope this turned out good! Please let me know what you think and with that first scene i picture Emma's mind is a hectic place but she's a little used to it and was able to question valentine abit Also was he creepy? I tried to make it a little creepy. Any suggestion are welcome! Sorry for any mistakes again still unbetad and i tend to look over certain mistakes. Also i'm really happy i've been able to make all this chapters longish! _  
_**

 **Remeber to Fav, Follow and Please Review! It means allot!**


	6. Chapter 6

She stands behind the curtain, adjusting the leather straps of the sleeveless deep v-neck top, feeling self conscious as she feels like she's showing off way too much. She's also wearing a leather skirt, its a bit short but she's okay with it since she loves wearing skirts and some healed boots on her feet. She looks down at her self as she grabs the end of the side fishtail braid, trying to be okay with this. Her green necklace stands out most, the bracelet on her wrist dangles with charms and that makes her smile because she's about to she him again.

She feels relieved knowing Simon will be here because she needs to see him, she almost died last night and she just needs him, he always makes her feels safe in even the most dangerous situation. Clary looks over to her sister from beside her as Emma frowns as she holds her book, not being able to find a place to put her book on her, no pockets or straps she has enough space to slip it in with her but the leather straps are just too tight and she sighs, looking a round for a solutions. The red head is adjusting her own clothing, she's only half dressed still trying to get into the rest of the clothing as Emma walks out from behind the curtain, book in hand.

She takes the pen from out from behind her ear, not even looking to Jace as she moves to sit down because right now her mind is clear, it's not scattered like last night or any other time and maybe because she's around the reality of the fantasy which is calming it. She wonders how long she has until that isn't enough and things start getting confusing again, stories getting out of order, details falling out of place.

She sits down on the edge of the bed just writing, biting her lip unknowingly and looking deep in thought as the pen glides over the paper at an incredible rate. Trying to get everything down while the details are clear while the world around her goes unfocused as she loosely herself as she write, completely immersed in the writing. She's not reading the words as she writes or even paying attention, just focused on getting them down.

 _"The marked seared into the flesh of his neck as he screamed, trying to repent for his mistakes yet-"_

 _"-taking orders from a power hungry madman. It was the falter in his next actions that gave him away, his hesitation, the look in his eyes in front of the wrong person just told them he wasn't on there side anymore. He was the next of the many Shadowhunters to die-."_

 _"People thought they came back but the truth is they had never left. They were always there, they were the people they knew, even those they trusted-"_

 _"She'll look death right in the eye, she will not be afraid to die and that is why she will live."_

Jace watches as she flicks between pages as she writes, it quite obscure, only writing a few sentences at the time as she keeps flicking back and forth to what appears to be random pages in the book are truly their natural order. She has all the events she just write the sequence right she does it without even noticing. The blond male arches an eyebrow as he watches her like she's crazy, thinking about if she continues like that her fingers are going to be covered in paper cuts and her hands will be stiff but most of all it's the look on her face that tells him she isn't really there right now.

Her mind is scattered, she had told him and seeing her like this, he believes that. "Emma?" He speaks up, crossing his arms over his chest looking at the blue eyed girl. She doesn't respond to him just continue to write so he tries again. "Emma." He speaks louder and that time she actually hears him. The pen stops against the paper and her eyes snap up to see him.

"Huh?" She asks, brow furrowing looking so confused, caught and it takes a moment for her to completely come out of her trance. She blinks a few times looking around her before laughing nervously. "Oh, sorry." She apologizes nervously, but it makes her smile as she shakes her head, shutting the book without looking back down. She pushes herself up to stand before she looks back over to see Jace and he's watching carefully. "Can you please hold on to this for me until Simon's here?" She asks as she comes over to him, stopping right before him and offering the book to him, almost pretending that the moment before didn't happen.

"Why?" He furrows his brow, eyes flicking up to meet hers and she gives him a sweet smile like it's obvious but goes onto explain anyway.

"Simon's always wearing jackets with huge pockets because I bring this everywhere and sometimes I forget a bag..." She starts babbling, getting this smile on her face her eyes wide and eager and it just suckers him to do what she wants. He sighs as he takes the book from her hand acting as if it's a huge task to do, much like Alec does allot with Izzy when she asks for stuff. He grabs the book, remembering just moments ago telling Alec and Isabelle about how she just knew these things since she was a kid and honestly what he just saw he believes that. Isabelle was fascinated while Alec was just more suspicious of the girl

"Sure." He groans, cutting her off, acting annoyed but she sees through it easily and beams at him as moves his jacket and slips it under only slightly under the hem of his pants, securing it with his jacket over it. She wouldn't be able to do that, her hips would make it awkward and uncomfortable he assumes from having looked at the redhead a moment too long without looking much at the blonde. The blonde reminds him too much of a little sister, the way she acts and smiles just makes her seem younger especially because you don't see that type of personality in many, if any, Shadowhunters over the age of eight. It's as refreshing as it is annoying.

"Thanks, Jace." She calls over her shoulder as she spins on her heal, heading to the full length mirror near by as Clary comes out from behind the curtain. Clary joins her sister at the mirror as Emma's fingers glide over the leather of her outfit and she looks at her hair. It's just how she likes it but there's a bit of a twist in it which she likes even more. Clary sees her sister's small smile in he reflection and gives a tight lipped one in return because she knows Emma. The girl is possibly the most bubbliest people ever but she can tell her sister is just distracting herself with it at the moment, seeing the good in even the smallest of things cause the big picture isn't pretty right now and not even for one moment does Clary blame her, she almost envies how her little sister can do that.

Clary shakes her head before catching sight of a tattoo on her neck, not knowing that is what Emma and Jace said was a healing rune. The red head frowns, hand going to her neck as she turns to look at Jace.

"Why do I have a tattoo?" Clary frowns as she strides forward, closer to Jace as Emma just turns from the mirror, looking around before deciding she should just sit down until they are ready. She stride over to the bed from before, her boots clicking and echoing against the floor before she perches herself up on the edge of the end of one of the two beds.

"I seared it into you and your sister she has one to. "The blonde male tells the red head as if having already expected her to know that, maybe the sisters aren't as close as he first thought. Clary lets out a breath of air as she furrows her brow, half turning and catching a reflection of the rune on her neck, looking at it more carefully.

"That's creepy." Clary huffs and Emma tilts her head deciding not to interrupt and instead to just watch their interaction curiously, mostly him to gauge his personality better but she already think she has enough of a sense of it.

"Duly noted. I guess next time I'll just let you die. " Jace huffs out shaking his head at the girl before looking back and meeting her eyes "And it's not a tattoo. Like your sister said before; It's a rune. They have enormous power. Good for Shadowhunters. Lethal for humans." The blonde male tells the red head as if having already expected her to know that, maybe the sisters aren't as close as he first thought.

"But you, you already know all about runes, don't you?"

"No, My sister somehow knows all this stuff but I don't, I'm in the dark." Clary admits because honestly that's how she feels yet she knows her sister and her mind is what will guide her through the dark. The blonde girl frowns slightly at that while Jace steps closer, his face inches form Clary's. He spares Emma a look before meeting the red heads green eyes again.

"Maybe you don't after all...Which is what makes you so interesting... Clary Fray." He tilts his head looking at her and suddenly the redhead is breathless. He doesn't know much about her but he wants to find out, she's confused as to what he means because how could she be the interesting one? from the look on his face she can tell he certainly thinks she is. He does think that, she knows nothing and her sister knows allot, from the what he read in that book she knows things Shadowhunters aren't even meant to know yet it's the beautiful red head he finds much more intriguing. They way the two are looking at each other has the younger twin looking away, feeling as if she's intruding on a moment.

* * *

Emma's eyes search her surroundings in curiosity as she walks through the building slowing in her tracks as she follows Jace and Clary who were at one point beside her. She watches the people she walks past, the runes on their skin as the do whatever they need to complete they task at hand. They spare her and her sister second glances in question but she eventually catches up to them when suddenly Alec is joining them, Jace shoots him a look but Alec gives him a pointed one as he throws a seraph blade at him, Jace catches it easily.

"I saw something... behind their friend." Alec informs them a different seraph sword lights up in his hand own hand. Jace gives his brother a look not doubting his words but also knowing it's probably because Alec is suspicious of the girls.

"You're not gonna kill Simon, are you?" Clary frowns and at that Alec lets out a huff at the redhead while the blonde girls eyes widen with worry, that just amuses Alec.

"Please, don't kill him or I-" The little blonde starts and Alec looks to her wanting to know how she's going to finish that sentence but his own blond sibling cuts him off.

"We protect humans and we kill the demons, you'll both get it eventually." Jace speaks up, shaking his head at his adoptive brother as he pushes open the door and they step out. Simon's standing there already, having not really listened when her sister was on the phone and she mentioned he was already waiting, she would have been quicker if she remembered.

"Wait, so why can't Simon see you two?" Clary asks feeling like she's going insane as the group step out of the building. Emma felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she saw him standing there, worried look on his face and she hurries over to him. Alec follows her not as fast as she's going by faster then the others, shaking his head and rolling his eyes because did she not hear that he saw something behind her friend or is she just that naturally blonde?

She's in his arms in seconds, he half steps back at the impact and the air is knocked from his lung from how fast she was,, but he wraps his arms around her either way because he was so worried about her. He felt like everything was falling apart not knowing that's exactly what has happened to her. She holds him tightly, really tight that he just knows something horrible has happen so he holds her tighter.

Her eyes are squeezed shut, just focusing on the feeling of safety, warmth and home she feels if his arms. He feels like he needs to do something, protect her or something as they pull back from one another. Hand loosely on each other as he eyes search her face before tearing away and looking to the redhead. His eyes widen at what she's wearing her over, mouth agape and his hands fall from Emma and hers does as well. His eyes search her face not even seeing the raven haired male standing only a few feet beside the girl, glowing sword in hand looking a little put out.

"What happened? I was so worried about you and Clary." He starts rambling, shaking his head before he looks over to the other twin who is right by them and the rest of his words catch in his throat as his eyes widen.

"Simon." Clary breaths out but he doesn't really hear it as her quickly looks her over.

"Oh my god." He gasps as he quickly looks back to the blonde girl seeing the same style of leather wardrobe tight agaisnt her slender from. "What are you two wearing?!" He gasps as he quickly starts pulling off his own jacket absolutely shocked the girls are wearing something like that. He pulls his jacket off, putting it on Emma's shoulders, draping over her back, knowing how uncomfortable she must be showing so much skin. She sighs as she slips into the jacket properly and so does Clary. "Let me take you two home." He speaks, so much worry in his eyes, looking to Emma before settling on the redhead who looks like she's torn.

"I'm not sure we have one anymore."

"Wait...What does that mean?"

"It's a long-"

"Emma and Clary Fairchild." A deep voice shouts suddenly cutting Clary off something Simon apparently doesn't hear as both the twins turn to see a man charging toward them. The two male Shadowhunters are quick to fight, Clary reaches out pulling her sister back a few steps that almost has hear losing balance. The girls watch in horror and Simon watches them in wide eyed confusion as Jace and Alec are trying to a hold and strike further more at the male intent of getting to the two girls. Simon asks what the hell the girls are looking at but the man gets out of their grasp, punching but getting sliced by Alec's blade in the process he manged to land a kick square in Alec's chest sending him staggering before turning back to Jace and narrowly dodging a punch. He strikes back, landing one square in the jaw, ripping the Seraph word from the blond's grasp.

Emma can not stand the sight before her, feeling her heart ache she turns on her feet to Simon, pressing agaisnt him, her face hiding agaisnt his shoulder. He looks down at her in question, not knowing what the hell is going on. Clary's looking on with shock and Simon's at a panicked loss as his arms wrap back around Emma, assuring her it's okay.

The circle member spins on his feet, and swings the blade, but Alec blocks each attack with his blade. He slices at the man arm, the circle member drops the blade and Jace pounces, getting a hold on the struggling man.

Alec rams the blade into circle members into the guys chest in the split second Jace lets go, stepping back so he would not get injured by the blade. The man lets out a noise, that has Emma's heart breaking and clutching Simon's shirt tighter. She's shaking as she pulls back slightly from him, he doesn't know what to do but he wants to help.

"Jace!" Clary yells, running over to the blond while Alec comes over closer to Emma and Simon, looking alert still, like he's expecting another attack. Emma looks over to her sister who is pointing down looking at the blonde. "Is he dead?"

"Is who dead?" Simon voice sounds panicked and Emma lets out a shaky breath refusing to let herself look at the sight at her sisters feet.

"Could you guys deglamourize, or whatever, so our best friend doesn't think we're both losing our minds?" The girl with blue eyes pleads voice breaking and both male shadow hunter are quick to do so. Simon sees Jace first and almost has a heart attack, then he looks over to see the raven haired male and proceeds to look between the two in so much confusion.

"What the...?" Simon breaths out thinking he may be going crazy as well. Alec looks at the blonde girl and wonders how the hell she's going to make it in this world. She's a bookworm, who if she hates anything it's death as she believes it almost always unjust.

Alec shakes his head looking to he mundane. "Yeah, we don't have the luxury right now, kid. Everyone back inside."Alec speaks up in a firm demand already moving to go inside, he moves to grab the girl with white hair because he's sure if she's not inside in a moment she's going to get herself killed which he may prefer but then he'd see Jace gawk and comfort over the redhead more and he is not down for that. The guy with glasses picks up of his movement and pulls Emma out of his reach

"Who are they? Your meth dealers?" Simon huffs looking angry between the two men. Emma catches Simon eyes and gives him a reassuring look but she looks shaken and he can't calm when some stranger apparently just killed someone and tried to grab her.

"I've seen him before. At the police station." Clary speaks up looking down to the dead body and Emma looks over and shudders at the sight, instinctively stepping away and bumping into Simon again while Alec looks at the girl strangely, so she can kill demons at the club but can't handle a dead body? He shouldn't be that surprised after all she is quiet emotional. Alec does not like the twins, from Jace staring at the redhead who knows nothing and the platinum blonde whose mind is apparently scattered, if anything he thinks they're spies. That stupid innocent look on her face, the white hair and blue eyes that screams not natural. The girl who knows things that no shadowhunter should and is so obviously ruled by her emotions that put them all in danger. Call him petty but he prefers her over the redhead Jace seems to be getting obsessed with how he is even now staring at.

"He's a member of the Circle. Clary, he's here for you and your sister." Jace speaks up also wanting everyone to get inside.

"He's with the people who took our mother ...and a bad guy of the story." Emma breaths out, not soothed by that fact but a little split on how what she should feel. Simon looks so confused at that. _  
_

"Right, your little best friend here led him right to you. He's here to capture or kill you." Alec deadpans looking at the mundane sharply whose mind is cloudy.

"There's a dead body there, we have to call Luke." Simon argues.

"We can't trust Luke, Simon. We can't." Clary interrupts, shaking her head. _  
_

"Yes we can." Emberlee argues and Clary whips around to her sister.

"No, Emma, we can't! You may want to or always see the best but now is not the time for it okay?! Our lives or on the line and so is moms we can't be playing this game! We have to be stronger than that!" She speaks loudly and firmly not wanting her sister to get killed by trusting someone they shouldn't.

"We need to keep you safe. I promise you both, I promise I am gonna help you find your mother. But you're are both each of us, You're Shadowhunters."

"What are you talking about? Emma... you don't know this guy, all right? Come with me. I can get us help. " He pleads almost looking heartbroken just wanting to protect her and make sure she's okay. She presses her lips together because she wants to go and run but she needs to stay, she needs to find her mom, need to figure out what and why she remembers. _  
_

"Simon..." She breaths out and he tears his eyes from her to look to the redhead.

"Clary, please. Clary, come on." He pleads with her now in a verbal tug of war with the blond shadow hunter as the stand on the steps to the abandoned church which is really this institute and the sky is dark around them.

"Clary...Emmie, come on. We gotta go." Simon pleads as sirens wail in the distance but the girls fees like the weight of the world is on their shoulders yet as they look to each other they know what they need to do.

She turns to Simon, look up to meet his eyes "Look Simon... " She starts before shaking her head and looking over to Jace, extending her arm and he realizes what she means quickly and moves his jacket, grabbing her book and handing it hand to her. She takes it in her hand's looking down at it before look back up to her.

"I don't know how to say this but...All those stories are true, I don't know how or why but they are, Simon." She admits looking at him, holding the book in her hands looking at him was sincerity but he closes his eyes, not knowing what is real and what is not while they other look on.

"Emma..." He starts shaking his head but she isn't having it.

"When have I ever lied?...When have I ever lied _to you_?" She cuts him off just needing him to believe her, have him come in and be safe.

"Never..." Simon admits, searching his brain for a single time even though he already knew the answer.

"So please believe me."

"Okay...I believe you." He nods slowly, for some reason starting to believe this crazy story yet honestly she can make him believe anything she wants him to because he knows she only ever speaks the truth. She smiles before looking down to the book again.

"These stories have all happened and they have something to do with why my mother has been kidnapped I just have to figure it and and these people... along with people saved me, Si. Clary almost died the other night, an inch away from death and they saved her. We can trust them but also need to fight to get my family back." She explains, determined glint in her eyes as she tries to reason with him

"What about you? Did you almost die?" He furrows his brow catching on when she didn't mention what happened to her and he can tell from how she scrunches her face she wasn't expecting him to pick up on it. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other look down.

"I did what I had to so..yeah I almost did." She admits quietly, remembering what that felt like and how he was the one she thought of. Finding this out frustrates him. He cares so much about here and she's just putting herself in unnecessary danger like always but at least before they weren't life threatening. He shakes his head, hands going up to his hair before going down and moving around as he speaks.

"See that's the problem Emmie, you don't care if you get hurt, you never have. But you know how I'll feel? How I feel right now? I'm devastated that you got hurt, if I could tried places with you I see good where shouldn't be you do things that put you in danger! And... if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind. Em, I can't even picture my life without you and I don't want to becu-" He starts venting everything, voice getting louder and she lets out a breath in shock of it all but after a short moment her lips quirk up sweetly at how much he cares.

"We have to get inside now!" Alec's voice cuts in because this is just taking to long now and Emma slides the book into the inner pocket of the Jacket before looking back to her best friend.

"Come on, Si." She tells him softly offering him her hand and he lets out a shaky breath, collecting himself as he nods his head slowly.

"Okay..Okay, Em." He breaths out taking her hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think!Honestly one of my favourite things is the story is how i can control the character development of Emma and she her get stronger throughout the story rather than just being immune to it all. (Sorry for any mistakes this unbeated) I so could not help myself with the teen wolfpart tbh  
**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and review**


	7. Chapter 7

His hand is intertwined with hers as they step into the institute, following the others lead but they stop in their steps as the door shuts behind them, Emma can see what is truly before her in the institute, the same as everyone else apart from Simon as it is glamoured to the mundane eyes, he only sees the dirty remains and dusty of an abandoned church. He looks so confused but both sisters shot him a reassuring look before they look over at the blond male as he pulls out his stele and starts to burn a rune into his forearm.

The raven haired male and the blond can't help but be amused at the almost horrid look on the mundane's face as Simon lets out a loud gasp, eyes widening. Emma's grip on his hand tightens reassuringly as she speaks up "It's fine, Si, trust me." Emma's voice rings softly, trying to comfort him but his eyes just widen.

"But, Em, He's, like, burning himself though." He says incredulously watching on with horror before letting himself flick his gaze up to the Emma she just gives him a tight lipped smile and a look of her eyes that just say 'Trust me, it'll be fine.' He tilts his head to the side looks a little unconvinced, his lips start to part, about to say something but suddenly The blond male grabs Simon's spare hand closest to him tightly and roughly. Simon jolts in shock, his head snaps to look at his and Jace's hands as his eyes go wide with panic. His grip still on Emma's hand as he instinctively move his back to her almost in a protective way agaisnt Jace as he panics at what is happening, not looking away from Jace.

"Buddy, what's going on, man?! I'm not your type, man. I don't even..." Simon starts panicked and in a shout but it trails off into nothing as the appearance of the room shifts, pieces coming together in his vision revealing to him what everyone else there could see; The institute. He looks around feeling like he's insane. "Where are we? What the hell?" Simon stammers out but Jace grip is gone from him as he and Alec start walking off. "Emmie, is there a war going on that I don't know about?" He asks having no absolute understanding off what the hell is going on.

"There is now." Jace speaks up as he walks off and Clary trails after him after shooting Emma and Simon a look. Emma stays back for a moment sharing a look with Simon ."You coming?" Jace calls over his shoulder and Emma and Simon follow, hands in each others grasp.

"What is this place? There's a lot of gear in here. What'd they do, rob a tech shop?" Simon asks in mist of his confusion and Emma just shakes her head but doesn't comment as the blond male heads over to a screen, taping a few button and surveillance of the outside of the building appears on the large screen showing a cop walking into this building.

"So this cold-blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon's voice speaks up and Emma looks to him to say something but she can't justify his actions in her scattered mind. Simon can tell and thinks he's won as he sees the look on her face of almost defeat but the victory isn't worth seeing that look on her face as she looks away from him.

"He's not a killer. He's protecting us. " Clary corrects Simon as she looks over now on the other side of him and frowning at her sisters reaction but understanding it none the less.

"Specifically, you... It's sort of our thing." Jace waves off the mundane and Simon narrows his eyes looking between them all.

"Your thing? You guys have a thing?" Simon huffs out bitterly and Emma turns to him more, squeezing his hand in her grip, soft look on her face and spare hand on one of his upper arms.

"He means a Shadow Hunter thing. That's what they do, protecting humans from demons and I know that sounds insane." She speaks softly. _  
_

"Demons, right. That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York and you write true stories about a fantasy land in which is actually is real and were in it right now." He drawls out sarcastically and bitterly pulling his hand out of her grip and shaking his head, not knowing what the hell to do.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace huffs as he continues to look at the screen showing a cop at the entrance of the building as Alec shots the girl with platinum hair a look finding her story so strange and her needs words just add to that.

"If you think this insane how do you think I'm feeling? My mind is broken, my mom is gone, people are trying to kill us and the stories are coming to life, like it or not Simon I need these people. So please..." She whispers to Simon shaking her head looking so tired and he looks at her for a long moment as the cop on the screen calls out that he's NYPD, Simon caves, although reluctantly as he lets her take his hand in hers as reassurance as they look to the screen. Clary looks to Jace furrowing her brow. _  
_

"Won't they find us?" The redhead ponders, slight frown on her lips.

"No. Our wards will deter them." Jace speaks up sparing Emma a glance, he likes the girl she's curious and maybe what she knows can help them get in front of this all and prevent a war. "And the NYPD will do their typical mundie thing for a few hours and then the area will be clear." He continues as Alec strolls back over, not missing the interlocked hands of the mundane and the blue eyed girl rolling his eyes at them. He's never liked seeing couples together.

"I don't like having mundanes in here even if a circle member followed him." Alec huffs wanting the mundane just to leave and Simon's grips tightens on Emma's hand as she looks to Alec.

"I'm not letting him or anyone else wind up dead because of me." Emma explains quietly with fire in her voice and Alec sighs, ticking his jaw.

"Emb-" He starts.

"No, They toke my mother, Alec. I'm not letting them take Simon either, I won't let that happen." She speaks firmly, not raising her voice, maintaining her posture and probably in the most polity angry way ever but honestly it's also slightly terrifying.

"Who are these Circle members and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asks fear dripping into his voice. Jace looks over to him while the two sister share a look.

"All we know is... a long time ago a shadowhunter was leader of the Circle and they led a revolt. A lot of Shadowhunters got killed... including my father." Blondie speaks in a very turned off way. Alec sensing his adopted brother slight unease carries on for him but is cut off before he even opens his mouth.

"Basically to summarize this big bad, Vincent or something-I'm not good with names, led this huge revolt agaisnt downworlders wanted to kill them all and not everyone wanted that to happen. Many people died, warlocks, seelies, werewolves, anything with demon blood and even the shadow hunters that fought against it but his plans were foiled when the mortal cup was stolen from him." Emma explains words falling quickly out of her mouth and he hands flailing around as she speaks, ending it all with a shrug and a shake of her head. She pauses no one talking for a moment has her looking around to see the wide eyed shocked looks on their faces. "What?" She asks a little defensively.

 _"_ And since the revolt we've all been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Alec continues, crossing his arms over his torso they're all looking at the blonde girl. He didn't even know that much about it so that has him uneasy how much she knows but she's sort of stepped back at the attention making herself small.

"But, how is that even possible you don't know? It's your history." Clary asks, furrowing her brow looking over to Jace.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" He chuckles but Clary, rightfully so, is not at all amused as Jace starts walking off to a table a few feet away with Alec how has their back now turned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. And now their are only two people who know the truth and one is missing and the other is confused out of her mind, so I don't care about your rules or what's forbidden, I'm... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother and If you're not willing to help I'm sure... " Clary speaks brokenly turning to look at her sister as Alec and Jace turn to some computers while Emma catches sight of Izzy near Jace. "I'm sure my sister and I can find this out, she can remember."

"That sounds easier than it is." Emma admits because honestly her mind is like a uncharted huge jungle and what she has written is only few of the charted territories she has no idea how much there really is.

"There is..Clary. Alec and Emma can read through her book for something and You and I can talk to him, you coming?" Jace speaks up as he walks and Clary shots her sister a soft look before follows him into the other room. Alec steps forward. "Come on Emma." He motions for her to follow. Isabelle watches amusedly as Emma starts to walk, pulling Simon with her and Alec spins on his feet, pointing at the mundane.

"Not you." He snaps a little harder then needed.

"Simon and I are a package deal though." She speaks like it should excuse it and he rolls his eyes as the Mundane agrees with her.

"Look there are runes all over the training room floor that would kill your mundie boyfriend." Alec huffs looking down at their hands then back up because he really doesn't like the annoying mundane guy and if he has to read this girl diary he'd rather not have that mundie there. Emma doesn't quite believe the rune thing, having that feeling of someone lying drill into her but then she is taken back by how he ended that all. Emma and the mundane look so taken back by his statement it's almost amusing while Isabelle is smirking in the background at how her brother lied. She knows he's not actually going into the training with the girl to do paper work he just doesn't want the guy there.

"He's..." She tries to explain, red flush on her pale face.

"She's...I'm not, like... not yet, like,friends. " Simon stammers looking about eighty different shades of red under the frames of his glasses.

"Best friends." Emma confirms firmly, with a nervous smile that has Isabelle looking at the two of them with fondness, seeing the way the mundane has been looking at this blonde sweetheart of a girl this entire time.

"Yeah, I'm tough." Simon speaks determined reaching a hand out and hitting Alec on the bicep. Simon flinches, hurting his hand a little shaking it off while Alec just looks at him and Alec doesn't miss the small chuckle that escapes both his sister and Isabelle's lips before they stifle their laughs as Simon tries to amp himself up. "I can handle runes. So, uh, bring on the runes... What exactly are runes?" Simon asks trailing off looking more concerned then his macho act he started with.

Isabelle steps forward, grabbing her stele out and holding over the bare skin of her arm as she speaks up."They give Shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers." Isabelle draws attention to herself as she drag the stele over her skin, reveling a rune and Simon seems caught by the action or the women Emma is not sure, his hand slipping from her grip but he looks to Emma then back. _  
_

"So..." He breaths out forcing himself to bite back the rest of that comment, staring at the rune of the women's arm and she who simply chuckles in utter delight at his reaction while the look on Emma face is one of curiosity not jealousy or pride..just curiousity. It takes a moment but Simon blinks out of his daze and clears his throat looking to those around him but mostly to Emma."The rune." He tries to smoothly recover but he clears his thoughts again.

"I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was about to make breakfast." Isabelle grins as she saunters over giving Emma a smirk.

"On second thought, the runes might be less lethal." Alec huffs chuckling and shaking his head, knowing how his sister gets. Isabelle raises an eyebrow shooting her brother a look

"As long as he's back in one piece..." Emma starts looking a little unsure but trusting the women that saved her life.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec... and I'm Isabelle." Izzy grins offering her hand to Simon who doesn't seem as distracted now as he tears his eyes from Emma but still stumble a bit over his words.

"Lewis. Simon, Simon Lewis. Yeah, Two first names-Am I still talking?" He stammers, blurting out and going a deeper red but Emma just laughs a him, finding that so funnier causing he's getting a little stressed trying to make it sound like it isn't what it sounds like but Isabelle is beautiful, he'd be a fool not to think that but that doesn't mean he's interested.

"See? Mundane's safe and sound here." Alec huffs out and Emma shoots a look at Simon reassuring its fine.

"Go on, I'll be fine. " Emma smiles at him before Isabelle moves to walk away with a little wave of her hand, motioning for Simon to follow. Once out of sight Alec motions for her to take a seat at the table and she gives him a look but he just rolls his eyes. After a while he sighs suggesting she actually write more since they will never get through it all because their is way too much and what he can find is always cut to short or he doesn't understand yet it makes perfect sense but she can't break it down quickly for him.

She has a pen in her hand opened to a blank page but for the first time in...she can't remember writers block hits her hard and she can't even get a word down. "Okay.." Alec sighs a little annoyed after a while siting next to her, plucking the pen out from her finger tips making her look to him. "Just tell me then, if you can't write it right now speak it." He suggests . "Like...did your mother every tell you anything?

"I don't remember...these stories are like a part of me and if my mother every mention something..." She trails off shaking her head, frustrated tone in her voice.

"Alec!" Jace's voice suddenly booms causing the pair at the table to look up to see the auburn haired, green eyes Clary and The blond, blue eyed Jace walking over to them. Emma's quick to push herself up, seeing that her sister looks anger and worried. The sisters hug, just holding each other while Jace walks over to Alec.

"What's going on?"

"Clary's had her memories wiped."

"From the look of it Emma has as well... maybe hers went wrong or something and got stuck with those stories?" Alec suggest and the girls pull apart, looking at each other concerned. Clary looks to her sister as she starts to explain.

"Our mother was apart of the circle and the cup that not-Dott was speaking about is what she stole." The redhead speaks carefully and gently, holing onto her sisters hands.

"So they toke her as revenge and to get the cup back-" Emma speaks her voice sort of distant as pieces of the puzzle click in her mind.

"That can control and create shadow hunters to start a war and our memories had been wiped in the past-

"Wait who told you about mom being in the circle?" She pause looking up between the others. Jace looks at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"An ex circle member, names Hodge-"

"-Starkweather." She cuts him off with this look on her face like she's just figured something out, her eyes going wide as the others look at her. She pulls away from her sister turning back to the table.

"What? You know him..or whatever?" Jace asks, furrowing his brow at how she's acting.

"Where is he? training room?" She asks suddenly very eager almost frantic that has Clary looking at her with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, Why?" Clary asks as Emma hurriedly picks up her book and pen from the table.

"I need to talk to him..Alone." She tells them before hurrying over to the training room to speak to this man. Pieces are clicking in her mind and the names..names of the people involved are finally starting to be clear and talking to this man could give her answers no one else could. Clary frowns look after he sister but she stops either of the males going after her.

* * *

 **Thanks so Hodge and Emma will be having quite and interesting conversation start of next chapter. Also i want a sort of uneasiesh friendship with Emma and alec to begin with-no romantic relationship between them. This is a Simon/Emma fic with slow burn Simon/Emma/Raphael. Sorry this chapter is shorter, let me know what you think and the relationships between people!** **Any suggestions and opinions are welcome not to happy with how i wrote the end but i tried to rewrite it so many time i couldn't. (Sorry for any mistakes)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

She almost trips as she hurries into the training room but as soon as she reaches it she pauses looking at the sight before her. He's the first name she remembers, he's the first actual person she can put in place and that how she recognizes him straight away. He's taking a breathier for a moment, back of his hand wiping over his forehead feeling a bit taken out but the redhead's questioning, feeling the familiar searing pain at every mention of the circle. He shakes it off about to get over to the punching bag when he catches sight of the girl out of the corner of his visions as she speaks up.

"Hodge.."She calls out to him as she walks over to him and he turns to her, furrowing his brow. He looks at her and she sees that look on his face, his eyes are wide and he looks momentarily taken back back by her. She looks at him with concern, frown appearing on her face. "Are you okay?" She asks softly taking a step closer, noticing that rune on his neck, the rune she writing about him getting. How it seared into his flesh more painful, harsher then any other rune, ceasing him to never speak about the circle again without searing pain again.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"The hair and the eyes, I get that allot." She nods, knowing look on her face since she knows it can be rather unsettling to some people. He tilts his head.

"You must be Jocelyn Fairchild's other Daughter, Emberlee Fairchild."

"Emma Fray." She corrects him without missing a single beat and he just nods extending a hand to introduce himself but it really isn't needed.

"Hogde St-" He starts.

"Starkweather, I know. I remember you." She cuts him off quickly, grin on her face sounding eager as she shakes his hand. He looks confused, opening his mouth to ask what she means and quirking a brow but she doesn't give him a chance as she drops his hand. "I like...it's complicated and messy but I sort of remember things and write things from mainly back when you knew my mother. Could I ask you a few questions? You're the first name, first person I've remembered."

"Wel-"

"I know about the rune, I wrote about it but I can get around it and get answers without making you hurt." She cuts him off again, in a knowing way.

"How?"

"I pick at detail of things, I'm pretty good at finding loopholes and yours was quite easy." She admits with a slight shrug and light shining in her eyes He agrees, a little intrigued by the notion. She moves to sit down, crossed legged on the training room floor as he sits leaning back against the wall. She asks him many questions and some of the answers unsettle her and others don't surprise her. The entire time they talk he only feels the searing, flaring, pain of his neck once. She explains her situation further and he looks at her.

"You have your mothers memories? Or at least memories from her? Even from when she stole the cup?" He questions and that just makes her pause in her writing. Her face falls as she thinks those words over in disbelief.

"She stole the cup.." She breaths out, heart beating faster in her chest before her eyes snap up to meet his. "She was the one...It was her that's why they think it's her because it is...How am I just seeing this?" She rambles feeling like she doesn't even know anything write now, like she doesn't want the words and the horrible things that come with it to be true but she already knows deep down it it. She's even more shocked at herself, how long its taken her to realize something that was right in front if her. Her mother was keeping so much more from her than she realized.

"Seeing what?"

"I..." She starts but she never finishes as the sound of heels enter the training room and someone calls her name.

"Emma!" Isabelle calls her name softly and Emma is quick to push herself up to her feet, book in hand as she looks to the raven haired women.

"Isabelle." She breaths out and there's a slight frown on the women's lips, seeing that something is clearly wrong by the look of the blonde girl's face but she chalks it up to mostly everything going on.

"We have a lead on Dot." Isabelle tells her and Emma frowns, a hand reaching to her necklace thinking about the missing woman. She stills eyes widening and lets out a gasp.

"Pa-" She starts when she snaps back into reality.

"Pandemonium..You sister already said" The women speaks gently, soft look on her face before she offers the blue eyed girl her hand. "Come you need to get changed and I have just the thing."

* * *

She stands peering into the mirror before her, changed into new clothes of Isabelle's and unlike the others they aren't black or leather. She's wearing mostly light colours, it's like something she'd wear on a normal day, she feels much more comfortable then before. "Thank you for everything." She thanks Isabelle as she turns to face the women who's sitting up on her bed watching her. Isabelle smiles softly and shakes her head.

"You don't need to thank me, Emma." Isabelle assures her as she pushes herself up, striding over to the girl.

"I know it's just..." She sighs not really knowing how to finish that sentence. "Where's Simon?"

"Who?" Isabelle asks blank look on her face and chuckling when Emma's eyes widen. "Kidding. He's in good hands with the boys." The older Shadow Hunter lets her know, the humor dripping into her voice doesn't exactly comfort but there but she trust her so that's enough. Isabelle looks at her sweet smile on her lips as if she knows something she doesn't. "You love him, don't you?" She asks without even really needing to because it's so clear she does.

"What, who?" Emma questions, furrowing her brow thinking Isabelle must have been talking about someone else but Isabelle doesn't buy it for a second as she arches a brow.

"The mundane Simon, I see the way you look at him." She says knowingly only a hint of teasing in her voice. There's a red tinge on the pale girls face a look in her eye of both fond and caught because was it so easy for Isabelle to see that? She knows people always think her and Simon are together, and how she wishes it were true, but usually they aren't as sure, right, straightforward or sweet about it.

"Simon's my best friend." She answers, avoiding the question but she nods slightly nothing indicating platonic or romantic feelings but Isabelle's smarter than that and Emma's shocking blue eyes show the truth. The raven haired shadowhunter tilts her head, smile on her lips and glint in her eyes.

"You know, even from how little I've seen of how you two talk, look, act and are together it's so obvious." She tells her, speaking like it's something beautiful and the younger doesn't really know how to respond to that, she feels her heart beating faster in her chest as she looks away from the women.

"Isabelle..." She sighs not knowing what to really say but she has a feeling Isabelle already knows, feeling like it doesn't even need to be said.

"Love like that, the pure kind I clearly can see with you two, is so rare, Emma. Just promise me something?" Isabelle pleads softly like it needs to be heard but voice with that wondrous to Emma uses so often. The blonde girl lets out a breath of air, looking up to meet Isabelle's dark eyes.

"What?" Emma breaths out, softly.

"Don't runaway from it." Isabelle advises, voice soft and Emma tilts her head eyes flicking down to look at her wrist instinctively to the bracelet he gave her. Her mouth parts slightly in thought because she could never think of runaway away from it. Her eyes look back up, to meet the other woman's eyes again.

"I would never do that." She admits honestly and like it is a foreign concept to her because she would never runaway from him, only toward. He has always been the one for her, for as long as she can remember he has and she can't picture herself with anyone else, can't even picture her life without him, she doesn't even want to because she loves him too much. Isabelle smiles at that looking at the girl with such fondness, waiting a few moments before reaching into her jacket and pulling out a stele.

"Here." She offers it to the blonde who looks down at it realizing it's hers, she thought it was lost and gone. Emma's lips twitch up as she softly takes it from the women. She turns the object over in her hands but the looks on her face falls and she looks nervous and unsure of what's to come. "It'll be okay, Emma." Isabelle tries to reassure the girl who only shakes her head lightly, turning on her heal taking a few steps, pacing a little as her worried thoughts race through her head, fiddling with the stele in her hands. She turns back to face the older girl, her back leaning against a pillar.

"I hope so... I really do because honestly so much can go wrong. We might never get mom and Dot back, people I love might get hurt, Clary could get killed, I could crash and literally get lost in my mind, overwhelmed with memories/stories and never escape." She admits, worry washing over her as her heads falls back against the pillar.

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk of harnessing you inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Isabelle questions softly, light teasing tone in her voice as she crosses her arms over her chest being light hearted making the other girl look back to her.

"I wouldn't mind that but was that it?" The blue eyed girl admits with a small chuckle at the other girl and the women tilts her head.

"Basically yes." Isabelle nods, laughing softly as she steps closer to the girl reaching a hand up and grabbing a lock of the young girls white hair that's fallen from the braid and tucking it behind her ear. "No matter what has happened or what will this is who you are. "

"I know but I..don't really feel like that." She admits as she thinks back to everything she has written about shadow hunters, the things the do...she can't do that, she could never take a life. Hell she still is carrying guilt from killing that demon in the club, carrying guilt from watching a circle member die before her and doing nothing. How the hell is she ever going to be what is in her blood when some of the things she'd have to do goes against everything she stands for? Writing about something and actually doing something are two completely different things she hopes she can find a middle ground without having to compromises her morals too much.

"Not yet." Isabelle assures her her with a small smile. "You'll find your way Emma." She promises softly and Emma believes her, her lips twitching up softly as she nods gently. "Good..now come on..." Isabelle grins offering her her hand and Emma takes it, walking from the room with the woman feeling better.

* * *

 **Sorry this kinda felt like a filler chapter and is shorter and i dont think i wrote this to well ugh this is a mess sorry. Okay so im going on a short hiatus since im going on vaction for around two weeks, also i've been working on the next chapter of Love hurts us but it's been a little difficult to write sorry for the wait on that. Also in later chapters it will say more about the conversation hodge and her had.**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The raven haired beauty pulls the little platinum blonde teen onto the platform where all the others are waiting for them. She sees Simon and her face lights up softly as it is also so clear just seeing him eases her in a way that can't really be said. He hurries over to her and she pulls him into yet another hug straight away, he doesn't mind because in truth they both need it, they need each other.

The hug doesn't last very long this time and she pulls back soft smile on her face as he looks at her. She knows that look she's seen it on his face before.

"Emma.." He starts softly and carefully. He's worried for her, that much is clear, he wants to suggest that they run away and leave, that he can keep her safe but he doesn't say it because he knows how important this is to her. Her situation isn't easy, her story would sound insane and it does but she needs answers for the sake for her sanity, he won't make her leave that behind because of him even though he wants her to. He'll stay be her side through this because if he can't stop her he sure as hell would never leave her.

"Simon-" Emma starts as she looks right into his eyes but she's but short as the raven haired women heads straight to a wall, pressing something causing a shelf to come out of the hall, hosting a few swords. She stops looking away from him and toward the women, she has that look on her face he knows all too well; Curiosity.

"Whoa." She breaths out in sync with Clary as Izzy's fingers trace over the edge of one of the swords. Emma steps closer to them away from Simon, to her sisters side and Jace bats Isabelle's hand away from the blade.

"No, Izzy." The blond male warns his adoptive sister _._ "We should go. " Jace tells them, looking around the group only missing Alec. Isabelle sighs.

"Alec is requesting permission from the Clave at the moment." Izzy tells him thoughtfully, with a tilt of her head as she meets her brothers eyes before promptly turning back to the swords, smirk on her lips. "Fifty bucks saying he doesn't approve of this mission" She chuckles delightedly when her fingers go back to dance of the sharp edge of one of the sword's blades. Emberlee can't help but smile at the sight, it's terrifying beautiful but her head turns as the sound of footsteps get closer, only to see Alec.

"I don't approve of this mission." Are the first words out of his mouth as he comes over, drawing watch one of theirs attention. He looks to Emberlee and Clary, eyes not lingering on them before Jace ."I spoke with the Clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girls does not leave the premises." He huffs out firmly and Clary screws up her face at that, whipping around to look at him as Emberlee frowns slightly. Clary looks at him with fire raging in her eyes, one of determination, protectiveness and anger.

"Hey, my sisters name is not "little girl", okay? And neither is mine! I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to pandemonium to get Dot!" Clary almost shouts. She doesn't care what he wants to do, she just wants her life to be normal again and she wants everyone she loves to be safe but how dare he insult them like that as well? Especially now.

Emma doesn't even find the words that offensive as she knows she can be quite child like at times and it's true but her lips twitch up, feeling proud of her sister standing up for herself but then she sighs as she looks to Alec. In allot of ways she is a 'little girl', she's too childlike and maybe she'll get them all killed because of it but she'd never let that happen. They help each other, they save each other everyday without even realizing it.

"We just want our family back, Dot is fa-" And then it's like she's chocking on her words, the rest of that word won't leave her lips. Her hand comes up to her throat and her eyes widen, Clary's stepping froward worrying creeping onto her face. She's hunched over slightly but then she somehow figures it out as Clary's hand grabs her shoulder gently. "Like family." She breaths out before shaking her head, looking up to her sister who some how understand exactly what has happened.

She looks back up to her sister for a moment, straightening up and most of them are looking at her with slight worry; Except Alec who is looking at her sideways.

"What just happened?" Jace asks as Simon's hand grabs onto Emma's wrist. She looks to him instinctively thinking of the words Isabelle spoke to her before as Clary purses her lips slightly.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Isabelle questions and blue eyes flick to her.

"We need to find Dot." She admits, shaking her head and Jace nods, crossing him arms over his chest thankfully changing the topic slightly from her.

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for the twins, they're not safe outside alone."

"Jace has a point." Isabelle interrupts carefully, looking to her brother who shakes his head.

"Et tu, Izzy?" He huffs in disbelief actually having thought she'd take his side in this but he's not that surprised.

"All right, since you two have all the answers, where do you suggest we search?"

"At Pandemoiun!" Clary shouts frustrated at the same time Emma says that in more of a breath.

"Alec we have been over this." Isabelle sighs, hand coming up to rest on her forehead.

"Lets just go." Alec deflects with a huff.

"Great. I'll drive." Simon is quick to jump in, grabbing his keys out of his pocket quicker then she thought he could. He looks up seeing the look on the other shadowhunters face and returns it with a deadpan look. "What? Unless you have, like, a Shadowhunter-mobile or something." Izzy and Emma lets out a chuckle at that and Simon looks proud of himself until he looks down, realizing where he's standing. He looks straight to the blonde male shadow hunter with wide eyes. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?" Simon asks almost terrified of the answer and Emma and Clary's eye both flick to Jace who just tilts his head, sharing a look with his siblings.

"Possibly."The corners of Jace's lips twitch up into a smirk while he shrugs before he turns on his heal while Isabelle laughs knowing her brother maybe a little jealous of the mundane. The rest follows his lead but Emma offers him her hand giving him a funny look. He takes it frown on his face as she starts to pull him after the others.

"Wait... am I gonna die?" Simon asks, eyes wide with worry but Emma just squeezes his hand gently as she pulls him and he knows it'll be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading sorry this is short and if this chapter seemed weird or something since I've kinda gone of shadowhunters ( but i'll be back in the swing soon). Hope you enjoyed and please be sure to let me know what you think by reviewing! _  
_**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and review**


	10. Chapter 10

The car ride to Pandemonium was quiet, the sound of pen scraping against paper and breathing were loudest sounds. They're only a street away from Pandemonium where Simon parked the van. When everyone climbed out of the van, ready to search Emma was the only one who didn't move at all from her place in the front passenger seat, in fact only speeding up in her writing, tilting her head with a blank look on her face. She wasn't responding to anything until it was Alec who ripped the book from the girl's hand leaving her with a shell shocked expression, he was half sure she was going to scream but Clary's quick to bring her sister completely back. She's back to reality but Clary can tell it won't last long. The redhead gives Simon a look, motioning subtly to Emma and he understands perfectly.

Emma's eyes were watering and she dropped the pen on the seat as she jumped out of the van, pushing past everyone to head to Pandemonium. Comments are made but they follow her with Clary by her side and Simon by the other, she to out of it to be running, barely keeping her thoughts straight. Her heart hurts, her eyes watering as the words and images won't leave her 's walking, her breaths are heavy and her mind is feeling like it's going to explode. She's slowing so much in her steps, like each is getting heavier and harder. Clary doesn't take note as she continues walking but Simon looks worried and suddenly Emma just all together stops. It's Dot and the words all suddenly catch up to her and they're meaning.

She feels as if her heart has shattered into a million little piece like broken glass on the ground. She starts to drop to the ground but Simon quick to catch her, supporting her weight they three behind them quickly catching up to see what has happened. Clary goes to turn at the commotion but her fingers grasp her necklace as she freezes. Jace looks over Emma before following after Clary. Alec is by Isabelle who is asks what's happening but Simon has no idea he just looks down at the girl in his arm.

She pulls back and looks up at him, sadness and grief etched onto her pale face. Her eyes lashes are wet, tears stain her face, her eyes, wide, are glazed over and her light pink lips parted like she doesn't know anything, just the string of never ending words forced into her mind. She looks to the others standing by her, she can hear Jace calling out her sister name and Emma realizes she must know as well.

"They have her, _he has her_ and we never getting her back." Her voice is one pained and hurt but it is accepting as she knows she can not change Dot's fate, it's already been written. It really doesn't mater if she accepts it because it hurts so bad either way. She feel like she can hardly breathe like her heart is being stabbed.

"We're going in!" Jace calls as Clary starts running. Alec is quick to run after the other two while Isabelle stays back to make sure the mundane and Emberlee are okay.

"No one's in there, no one's here." She tells them and they they can't understand how she knows that. Her voice is as soft as a feather but it's broken and full of grief. They wait awhile, only a moment really, as she tries to calm down and until Isabelle speaks up.

"How can you be sure?" Isabelle asks her and she doesn't want to argue right now so she just pulls away from Simon more.

"Come on then." She sounds almost defeated as she turns to walk over into the club, the other two closely follow her with tears still falling from her eyes. There's no urgency in her stride because there's nothing waiting for them in there expect heartbreak. She needs to find her mother now and get her memories back, that's what she needs to do.

* * *

The air is cold in the club, an empty feeling around them as she walks into the club seeing her sister looking distraught with Alec and Jace. "No, she was just trying to help us!" Clary she tells Jace loudly, sounding heart broken and guilty, feeling like all this is her fault. Emma although accepting and grieving can not handle seeing her sister like this, she's quick to speak up as she stops by her sister.

"Clary-" The white blonde starts, her own voice breaking a little but Clary is to heartbroken, needs to vent and yell so isn't having any of it. She looks around the group before her eyes settle between Emma and Jace.

"And now she's gone! She was like our older sister and now gone because of us!" She rushes out, feeling guilt consume her and those words hit her harshly, taking a step back, flash of pure hurt on her soft face. Emma doesn't know what to say, too many words in her mind to think that clearly. Simon heart clenches seeing Emma like this. The hurt look on the younger girl's face softens a little but the hurt look in her eyes stay even when she tells herself that Clary doesn't mean it, that it's the heat of the moment and the emotion.

"I'm so sorry." Simon speaks up looking between the two sisters as he stands closely next to Emma. Emma looks paler than usually which hard, her lashes are wet and Clary looks so heart broken but she can see Emma also looks really hurt. The sister's need each other now and Clary looks at her for just a moment before stepping forward, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around her little sister. Both sister's start to calm and the drops of tears that fall they'll turn into sparks of fire.

She feels scattered, guilty and hurt as she holds onto her older sister as if her life depends on it. After a moment she reluctantly pulls back, her arms still loose around her sister. "It's not safe here." Alec suddenly speaks up, drawing attention to him. "We have to go back to the Institute right now." He tells them and Clary shots a look at him.

"So what now?" She spits out. "Valentine has my mom and Dot, we can't just give up." Clary argues, fire in her eyes as she looks to the tall raven haired male.

"But what about our memories? They can't just be gone." Emma speaks up, shaking her head, her voice urgent and desperate look in her eyes. Memories may be able calm out her mind, bring peace of the tragedies and clarity to the confusion. She needs this. Jace tilts his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is another option-" Jace starts.

"Don't even!" Alec quickly barks, cutting off his adopted brother, knowing exactly where he was going to go with that.

"Absolutely not!" Isabelle speaks sharply at the same time Alec spoke. It's a bad idea.

"I am not afraid of the silent brothers." Jace argues, straightening up, puffing out his chest as if he looks stronger it'll make it seem less dangerous and they'll let them go see them. The name 'Silent brothers' rings a bell in the blue eyed girl's head. The name is foreign but familiar, she knows it, heard and have written it but she's unsure if what she can manage to remember is correct. Emma face pales slightly more but again she needs it, she needs her memories.

Clary looks between the group seeing all the reactions. "Who are the silent brothers?" The red head demands wanting to know how they can help them and what the catch would be, since it's obvious from the look of everyone there is a catch.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I feel this chapter may seem a little out of place as i came across a little weird in my eyes, sorry. Please let me know what you think! I'm so excited to write the silent brother because Emma's story is a little different because of her extra memories.**

 **Remember** **to Fav, Follow and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Emma can remember all of two sentences that she's written about them but has a gist of who they are and what they are. She looks at her sister, furrowing her brow and seemingly put out while still being quite upset. "The silent brothers are, like, Shadowhunters with superior powers and knowledge." She tries to explain in the simplest form without mentioning that they are quite feared as that really goes unsaid because of the earlier reactions. Isabelle nods her head slowly when Clary looks around for assurance, confirming Emma's words are true, her words are always true, before adding to it.

"Who possess the ability to recover memories." Isabelle admits, soft frown on her lips and it's clear she does not want to do this, it's too dangerous and risky.

"A process that can also kill you, so there's that." Alec drawls out, not liking this idea and Emma doesn't really like it either.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon narrows his eyes, looking at the older male.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you want to go to the City of Bones? There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make. This is their decision." Jace argues.

"You can't ask them to do this. They don't know what they're facing. They aren't prepared." Isabelle argues with her adopted brother, thinking the idea is completely outrageous. Her eyes wide and she looks angry yet also very worried for what could come. She likes the twins, she likes Emma, she doesn't want them to die.

"But I do know!" Emma argues, her voice loud and desperate as she looks between everyone. "My mind is full of memories that are not mine, _years_ worth and most of them don't even make sense. I'm consumed by them, while other memories where stolen from me. All I know is my memories are the key to get my mother back and maybe I can get my mind sorted in the process." She's willing to risk it all, she wants her mother back but her memories..if she has a chance at getting clarity she'll take it. She doesn't mention Dot, doesn't mention finding Dot since her stories over..or at least a huge chapter of it is. Simon grabs Emma's lower and when she looks at him he can see the pain in her eyes lessen. Clary's looking at her sister, she can't imagine what goes on in Emma's head but the way she spoke about it makes it sound like there is so much pain and misery.

"If anyone can tell us another way to recover our memories and still get the answers we need, we're listening."

"That settles it."

"See? I told you they're like us."

* * *

Simon's driving the van with Clary upfront with him. Emma's leaning against Jace, he doesn't seem bothered by it instead turning slightly to make it more comfortable, she just seeks touch to ground her and he's someone she feels a connection to. Not a romantic one but more of a familial, platonic, one. She looks to the male on her other side, Alec, she looks at him giving a soft smile. Alec's hard to read but the way he was with her trying to figure out what she knows, apart from him ripping the book from her hands, he's good and she likes him but he's closed off with many walls up. She turns her eyes to Isabelle as she shifts slightly, leaning against Jace.

Isabelle smiles softly, reassuringly at her when she catches her eyes. Isabelle is incredible, she's beautiful kind and so strong, Emma respects her and likes her so much already. The blonde girl smiles back before Simon parks the car and regretfully speaks up, announcing, that they are there. Jace is the first one out of the truck followed by Emma who stumbles so obviously, almost falling on her face but she manages to catch herself causing an amused huff to come out of Alec who is waiting behind her to get out of the van.

She looks around, the night sky is dark around them as walks a slowly. They're parked under a huge bridge and everything around them is dirt or covered dirty. She pauses, a few trash can fires provide light and for some reason she smiles. Clary's looking at her younger twin with such a worried look, she does not know why her sister is smiling, she is quite strange but her smile does provide some light.

She looks caught by something until she feels the weight of the bracelet on her wrist and her eyes seek out Simon. Her best friend looks concerned as he comes over to stand by her. "Yeah, This place isn't creepy at all." Simon huffs out sarcastically making Emberlee chuckle lightly and Isabelle grin at him. He spares another almost over dramatic look around looking at the broken down rusted cars, the rustling trees and all trashcan fires."Not at all." He huffs again and Emma smiles and shakes her head.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Isabelle chuckles lightly in a way which teetering between teasing and slightly flirtatious. The blonde girl has to laugh softly at the look on the mundane's face at that and as he babbled some response with red tinted cheeks. He's so adorable when he get flustered.

"Let's check it out." Alec speaks up and Emma looks over to him, tearing her eyes from Simon, before he moves forward, on a mission. The twins moves to follow but Jace half turns to them, lifting an arm briefly blocking them from moving.

"Wait here a minute. I want to see if it's safe." He orders them both and they reluctantly do stay back as the three siblings go off. Leaving the twins and Simon. Emma furrows her brow as she stands between the redhead and Simon as the both instinctively move closer to each other, turning to face each other,

"Why are we doing this?" Simon whispers to them, shaking his head before gesturing to the three other Shadowhunters. Making Clary and Emma's eyes flick to the group. "We don't even know these people." Simon worries.

"Simon..." Clary starts with a sigh still looking at the group that is so obviously talking about them.

"I am doing it."

"No, Emma-" Clary looks ready to agrue, she feels since she's the older twin she should protect but Emma that needs to see the silent brothers more.

"You have a few missing memories Clary...I do to but I have probably thousands of jumbled extra ones as well and I need help. If this is my chance at maybe getting my mind to be easy and simple, not getting lost every few moments, I'm going to take it. And it's not just about me either This memories, stories, or whatever, are all about the Shadow world. They could help us more than anything else could."

"Okay, but I dont like it and would rather if I did..."

"If something goes wrong...you can try, you've always been stronger then me, Clary."

"No, Emmie. Clary and you could get hurt! Or worse!" He exclaims, sounding heartbroken as he listens to the twins interaction.

"Look, Si, I'll be fi-" She can't finish that sentence and that sends alarm bells in Simon's head, she can't assure him of her safety because she can't lie. She looks caught of guard. "It'll be okay."She manages to say furrowing her brow but she still has hope she will be okay but she wants them to be okay.

"Re-" He starts but the red head is quick to cut him off from spiraling.

"Simon, Look, If Emberlee says it'll be okay, it will. When has she ever lied to us?" Clary reassures them all, giving them a soft but firm look. Emma looks to her sister and Clary has so much much faith in her it makes her lips twitch up slightly.

"I just wish our mom trusted us enough to tell us about this." Emma sighs, crossing her arms over her. She wishes her mother would have told her, it might have quelled the chaos in her mind and she would have already have it sorted out by now. Instead of helping her she just let the torment in her daughters mind continue which is now rampant as she now knows it is all true. It hurts her mother didn't tell her the truth, didn't trust her enough. Emma tries not to blame her mother, she knows her mothers past...more then Clary does, she can understand-even if she doesn't agree-why her mother kept it from her but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't like her mother kept it from her. Now, because her mother kept this secret, she has to risk her life to so she might get the answers she desires. Maybe she is too curious for her own good.

"I wish that to but maybe...I don't think it was because she didn't trust us, I think she wanted to protect us." She speaks carefully looking a her sister gently who is thinking the exact same thing but Emma looks kind of distant. Simon looks between the two utterly baffled why they aren't really freaked out, or going crazy and running away right now.

"How are you two not ultra freaked out by all of this?" His eyes dart between them both, looking at them as if they are insane. He's panicked and stressed, the girls are probably insane, him too. The twins eyes draw to meet each others. It's an entire conversation in just a simple glance. The older twin looks back to him with a look on her face because she doesn't know how to explain it but Emma speaks up and tries to.

"These memories, I guess I always knew deep down the truth and-" Her eerily blue eyes looks to Clary"-I think we both just always felt like there was something missing." She admits softly as she looks to her best friend with a slight, timid, shrug. Simon furrows his brow at the response looking between them because for him nothing has been missing, especially when it comes to Emma, expect maybe actually being together rather than hopelessly being in love with her.

Emma feels her heart get a little heavy at the look on his face. Clary feeling the same way but for her she didn't realize it was missing but now it's here and that voids filled she couldn't imagine her life without it even if she wants to. The small blonde can no longer picture her life any other way, the stories guided and lead her into this world whether she wanted it or not. If there mom wasn't kidnapped it would have been something else that got her here, but she'd always end up in a world were what she thought wasn't real was reality.

"There was some void I don't think we can quite explain and don't think we really noticed 'till now. In a crazy way things are finally starting to make sense." Clary admits, looking at him softly trying to explain as she crosses her arms over her chest. Emma watches him softly, he looks so confused. He feels hurt and fearful as he looks to meet Emberlee's eyes because he could loose her tonight, he could loose both of them if worse goes to worst.

Emma reaches for him, feeling the need to touch him and calm him as she grabs his arm. He relaxes slightly a little at the touch as he turns and looks at her. If there was a way he could take her place he would. She takes a step closer to him, meeting his wide worried eyes. "But none of this we'll matter if we don't get our mom back, Si. I need her back. We need her." Her voice is so soft and pleading. He looks unsure but he's willing to do anything for this quirky, strange but insanely sweet girl.

"Okay, then lets do that." He nods slowly, keeping his eyes locked with her with his lips twitching up. She beams back at him brightly before pulling him into a just looks at them, when the two will get together but knowing them they'll need a push, someone to help them find their way to each other.

* * *

She's holding Simon's hand as she walks with Clary on her other side while the follow Alec and Jace and Isabelle flows behind. Quite a walk in front of them Jace starts to slow to a stop half turning and his eyes falling on the girl with white hair and almost glowing blue eyes. "Emma!" He calls back to her as he waves a hand signalling her to go to him. She tilts her head, curious expression on her face as she looks to him. She looks to Simon who looks like he's going to o to Jace as well but she shakes her head.

"Let me." Emma tells Simon softly who reluctantly lets her hurry over to the blond male.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks Jace as she get over to him and he looks momentarily confused

"What? Yeah. Look you don't have to do this, we can find another way." He tells her firmly but she shakes her head.

"Yes I do, and another way will take too long." She has so many questions and maybe this is the quickest way of getting the answers she desires.

"No, You don't understand, Emma. The Silent Brothers aren't like us." He's protective of her in the oddly the same way Clary is and she doesn't understand it yet finds comfort in it. Protective of the 'little sister' in over her head while loosing her mind. He tries to stress that point to her but she already knows this, just the way she acting makes him think she doesn't believe it.

"I know that, Jace. I know this is dangerous, I know they are dangerous."

"It's not just that. Look, The Brothers communicate without using words, using just their thoughts." He tells her and she furrows her brow, he's repeating what she knows, before she responds with a tilt of her head.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad." She admits sounding a little relieved but she feels like there is much more to and Jace is quick to fill her in, it's clear she's forgetting and not aware of allot of what will happen.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the Soul-Sword to your head, and with its blade, carve the truth from your mind." He tells her bluntly but there's a soft edge to it, a small breath falls from her lips. Jace only half understand why it Emma going to do this he felt like Clary would try and stop her moments ago before they started walking and Clary told him.

"Emma, you should know, the pain will be excruciating and you will die if you're not strong enough. You don't have to..." He doesn't fully think she's strong enough to handle it, to him it's like she's a confused but bright child. He was just talking to Alec about it, he doesn't think the girl's mind will be strong enough- he thinks this is such a bad idea- if it really that scrambled as they think it is. Jace thinks maybe that's also why she'll survive it, why it'll work but he has some doubt which is why he's talking to the girl.

"But I do, Jace." She cuts him off softly, giving him a look. "I know Clary hates I'm doing it but she always does what's best for us. She knows it's best if I go in and then she won't need to go in if it goes well."

"And if it doesn't go well?" He questions her

"She goes in." He lets out a huff, finding that so ridiculous. "Don't stop her. I know she'll survive it." Emma tells him, her eyes pleading and he wants to argue with her but she continues. "Let me do this. Let me be brave, Look, I will walk through fire, I will battle demons, whatever it takes for something I believe is right and getting my mother back is something I believe is right." Those words are so dangerous and true because her loyalties lay with her morals, it's so easy to make someone believe something is right when it is wrong

"If you're sure." He sighs and she presses her lips together nodding.

"I am, now please, lets go." She tells him, smiling a little and Jace nods, a second later anyone else is moving.

* * *

She stumble slightly down a steep decline of a small hill and her grip on her hooked arm grip with Simon slipped, changing to them holding hands instead not really noticing as they arrived in front of the entrance City of Bones. Breathless she takes it all in, eyes searching every detail. It was creepy and made her feel uneasy but also gave her more confidence in a strange way, knowing this was real that she knew this was actually real before hand.

"I can do this." She breathe out, thinking of what she's about to endure

"Of course you can." Clary is quick to assure her as the red head stands beside her and Simon nods along.

"You're Emma freaking Fray, you can do anything." He tells her, as if trying to physic themselves up but it's clear he's nervous.

"Yeah."

"But... are you sure, Em?" Simon hesitates slightly and Emma looks to him. Her wide blue eyes soft but also firm.

"I am, Si. I need and _want_ to do this." She tells him softly. She's not afraid because in the end they're all just stories, she knows that better than anyone else. She knows she might die, she knows it could go wrong, she knows there might be a far greater risk of that because of the sheer amount of consuming memories she has.

"You could die, Em, this isn't like going to the grocery store this-" He argues, starting to ramble in the way she adores, she could listen to him ramble all day but he's worried right now and she doesn't like seeing him so worried. She steps forward and gently grabs him. Emma pulls him forward gently, wrapping her arms around him tightly in a much needed embrace and he doesn't hesitate in hugging her back. Hugging each other comforts them both finding reassurance and solace in each others arms. He doesn't want to loose her, it one of his greatest fears and now she's doing something that could get her killed, it terrifies him.

She holds him tight, not ever wanting to leave his arm but she pulls back slightly so her lips are close to his ear. "I'll come back, Simon. I'll come back to _you_. I always will, I promise." She whisper quietly and he nods slightly as she pulls back again a little. His eyes fall shut as she presses a gently kiss on his check before she pulls back completely, out of his arms.

She looks over to her sister whose giving her a knowing look that turns Emma crimson as she looks back to Simon. Isabelle watches the two with a sweet but knowing smile at how Simon smiling like crazy as Emma turns away, the red blush so obvious of Emma's pale skin. Simon and Emma are so adorable, she thinks.

She turns to look at the entrance to the city of bones and Simon steps forward but Jace is quick to stop him. "Wait hold up." Jace intervenes, moving over a putting an arm up to block Simon. Simon steps back not even surprised just annoyed.

"Surprise, surprise." Simon huffs out, sarcastically glaring at Jace and the smile falls from his face. "No mundanes allowed, just like in the training room, right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man!"

"You're not that funny, Mundane." Jace speaks in a deadpan, narrowing his eyes.

"But, by all means go ahead." Alec offers as he suddenly speak up with a _tone_ , stepping closer before through a glance to the gates then back at the mundane. Simon surprised Alec taking his side, rolls with it, and sends a glare to Jace before starting to move closer to the gates. Every step closer Emma feels uneasy...like he is not meant to go in. She about to say something and stop him when Alex beats her to it. "Oh and of course the moment you enter you die." Alec speaks up like its an after thought and that was what Emma had forgotten. Simon freeze in his movements, alarmed, before spinning back to the group.

"See, but now I don't trust you!" Simon exclaim to both of the male Shadowhunters.

"He's not lying. Now. He was before." Isabelle speaks up, thoughtfully.

"The rune energy in the City of Bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter, so, please..." Jace tells him.

"It's true." The girl with white hair tells him and he looks put out but that.

"The Brothers creep me out. I'll mind the mundane. " Isabelle tells them and Emma gives Isabelle a trusting look which the older girl beams at.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy."

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon stresses, thinking about how he'll have to catch up and how his attendance will affect his record.

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Alec huffs, he's had enough of all of this and the mundane's consistently rambling isn't helping. Emma frowns noticing Alec aversion to her friend but lets it go as he walks off.

"Both twins going in?" Isabelle questions, looking between the twins and the look on the girls faces it is obvious they both are.

"Yeah, Emma's going first." The way Clary says it makes it sound like she thinks she's going to do it no matter what as well. "But I don't want to leave you." Clary says looking at Simon. She watches as Clary pulls Simon into a hug before he replies.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right?" He tells Clary. Get your memories back, save your mother. We'll be right here... guarding the entrance to hell." He speaks looking between the twins as Clary pulls away and smiles. Emma smiles softly before pulling him into yet another hug. He again hugs her tightly, he never wants to let her go. He thinks he should tell her, the words tell her, tell her, the words ring like a martyr in his head but he doesn't confess it.

She pulls away and looks at him, tell her, tell him, her breath ghost against her lips. "I'll come back, I love you, Si." They say that they love each other all the time they just don't know how much the other means it.

"I love you too, Em." He voice is quieter and almost breathless like hers was. She smiles sweetly.

"Girls, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace speaks up, interrupting them. making the two pull apart completely and Emma meeting eyes with Simon.

"You got this." He promises. "You both do." He looks over to Clary and Clary smiles a little nervously before offering her hand to Emma. The sister walk into the city of bones, hand in hand and Jace follows in.

* * *

It's dark as they walk through the dusty stone halls as they make their way to where they need to be. She's never liked the dark but she's never been afraid of it so as Jace pulls a rock from his pocket and it starts to glow it makes her curious. "What is it?" Emma asks, wondrous look in her eyes as she looks at the glowing crystal rock in Jace's hand. Clary isn't surprised Emma is quicker to ask, the girl is always too curious and quick to question things even when she shouldn't.

"It's a witch light." He tells her, looking to her briefly before looking away and catching Clary's eyes and smiles a little but he just somehow knows Emma is going to say something else. Her lips part, she's about to ask another question. She rambles to, but most of the time when she does it she's bombarding you with questions. He cuts her off before she has the chance to. "We carry it to remind us light can be found in even the darkest of place." He speaks up thoughtfully, with a slight shrug as he looks at Clary who quirks a smile as he looks back at Emma. A small smile creeps onto Emma's lips slowly as she thinks that over, nodding gently and slightly.

"I like that...and it's pretty." She admits in a thoughtful and pleased tone, voice hardly above a whisper. She's trying to focus on the now, not wanting to start to panic about what she will go through. She's terrified but she's at peace with it, it's very confusing.

"Way cooler than a flashlight." Clary comments.

"Here." He passes the older twin the witch light.

"Is that the mortal cup?" Clary questions as they reach a statue of an angel in armor holding a chalice of sorts a moment later. The blonde girl looks up to it, furrowing her brow. Emma's gone quite, she's seen it before..and not just in her memories but in person. She can't place where she has seen it but she's sure she has and that it wasn't long ago. She continues to look at it curiously as Jace speaks up.

"Yeah." Jace confirms it as Clary holds the crystal up to it.

"What's that say?" Clary asks as Emma continues to just stare at the mortal cup.

"It's the Shadowhunter creed. 'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'" Jace smirks, pretending to read it and Clary laughs at that, shaking her head.

"I'm almost positive that's not what that says. It's Latin right?" Clary wonders, giving him a thoughtful look.

"Yeah." He nods and Clary looks straight to Emma at that.

"Emma?" Clary doesn't miss a beat or hesitate in asking her younger twin who looks down at the writing. The blue eyed girl reads the word with effortless and fluently in Latin before reciting in the English translation.

"'For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy.'" She tells her sister and Jace looks surprised that the younger twin speaks Latin so fluent but he starting to think the girl is never going to stop surprising him. She hasn't since the moment he saw he and he doesn't she will stop. Emma toke Latin classes to sate her curiosity as some memories had Latin spoken and even though her memories did provide some understanding of the langue she still desired to understand it better.

"That should be a postcard. " The red head scoffs.

"It's this way." Jace tells them both as he steps back, walking off and the twins follow. Emma listens curiously but doesn't add to the conversation as Clary talks to Jace about his parents, and that's she's sorry for what she said. They walk through a large stone arch way, curiously Emma notices there's a stream of light in the dark. She looks up, eyes wide but can't see where its coming from back she assumes it must be a hole in the roof casting a casting a perfect circle of light through the air and on the ground beneath it until she realizes it's dark out and that doesn't make any sense but somehow it makes perfect sense in her mind.

She walks toward that light but she's quick to slow in her tracks as she looks around and she knows this is why it's called the city of bones, she should have been expecting it. The bones and skulls and death lingering around, screams of the tortured, all around. Her stomach turns and heart clenched but she forces her eyes away from that, narrowing onto the circle of light, she approaches it. She stops as she gets to the large circle, it's marked by bones. Next to her Clary's looking at it to, they're both looking at the same thing, the rune is the center and it seems they both recognize it.

"I've drawn this before and seen this in Emma's book. But I don't know what it means." Clary admits, frowning and looking to Jace for the answers when Emma doesn't speak up right away.

"I don't remember." Emma breathes out, shaking her head and furrowing her brow slightly.

"It means Clairvoyance." Jace speaks up looking to the sisters and before one of them can think to say something they're cut off by the sound of all the torches perched on the walls igniting loudly and suddenly. The trio jump at it as they are quick to look around in alert but Emma seems calm as she looks around slower then the others.

"Shadowhunters..." A deep voice rambles causing them to look forward. A person stands before them wearing a grey hood draping over there hands reach up and push the hood off his head, reveling no hair and a symbol carved into his forehead but what is most striking is his eyes and mouth appear to be sworn shut. Around them more silent brothers, similar in appearance, appear.

Emma's eerie eyes, that so much like a demons, looks at the Silent brother before her with such...she doesn't even know. He lefts a hand to guide the blonde girl. "Come into the Circle." He tells Emma who swallows back any fear and steps forward into the circle. "Step away, Jace Wayland and Clary Fairchild."

"I'll be right here." Jace tells he, protective edge in his voice.

"So will I, It'll be okay. I love you." Clary tells her sister, Clary's terrified but she's willing to let Emma do this.

"I love you, Clary." Emma tells her sister softly and they share a look that's worth a thousand words as Jace starts to lead the redhead out, with one final glance she looks back to the Silent Brother.

"The search of your unconscious... is a perilous one."

"Please... my memories... the memories...I have to do this." She's spent her entire life with it but now it's getting more..intense. It's something so deep, so consuming and strong she's not sure if she can live without.

"If you are not strong enough... the Soul-Sword will kill you." He warns her, as if telling her the future but she takes in a deep breath knowing she must do this.

"I'm ready." She announces quietly, she's not afraid because, yet again, she knows they all stories in the end.

"The soul sword revels all." The thunderous voice tells her, lifting his hands guiding to the roof a sword hovers above her. She looks up, the sword tip lowers to touch her forehead, piercing the skin slightly as it starts to carve the truth from her mind. She gasps, loosing all breath, eyes widening almost impossibly as they flick to a complete white. It's like everything, every memory, ever emotion, every moment has just hit her at once and all of them are screaming. It's too much too fast, she can't breath anymore, she feels like she's burning yet she feels like she's freezing. She can't handle it, it's too much, her mouth has fallen open, her eyes, void of any color, fall shut and her body goes limp. She drops, falling to the ground like a doll, getting lost in the memories and drowning in the darkness of her mind.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here have a long chapter. Let me know what you think! Ahhhhh Raphael soon!** **Poor Emma blacking out but i thought for her character it'd be more truthful you know? Plus it sets up everything i have planned in the next few chapters!**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review!**


End file.
